Time Will Remember Us
by titesouris
Summary: La distinction entre passé, présent et futur est une illusion, malgré tout persistante. Les destinées des illusions tout aussi fugaces. Et si pour sauver le futur, il fallait retourner au début de toute chose ? Et si rien n'était écrit finalement...
1. Chapter 1

_Alors voilà une nouvelle fanfic. Retour au source, à mon premier amour : __**le Dramione**__. Une idée qui me trottait en tête depuis des années, que j'avais déjà essayé d'écrire avant d'abandonner parce que je n'aimais pas ce que je produisais. Mais l'inspiration, le temps, le besoin d'évasion et paf (ça fait des chocapics) je repose les bases !_

_Sachez aussi que je vais prendre __**certaines libertés**__ sur les acquis connus de nos différentes cultures. Et pour cela, __je vais m'inspirer et utiliser certaines propriétés de livres__, __séries, films__ etc... que j'aime et je vénère : __**Doctor Who, X-Men, Sword of Truth (Legend of the Seeker), Merlin etc...**_

_J'espère aussi que ce thème vous plaira, j'attends vos réactions en tout cas. Pour les publications, j'essayerais d'avoir un postage régulier._

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter : Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !_

* * *

**Time will remember us.**

**OoOoO**

_**We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who really are. (Sirius Black, Harry Potter and Order of Phoenix)**_

**1.**

**Londres- 2010**

Le vent frais qui soufflait sur l'Angleterre rendait la canicule plus supportable mais faisait ressortir l'odeur de putréfaction des corps de moldus ou de sorciers jugés indignes de sépultures. L'air embaumait la mort et le désespoir.

Une bourrasque plus violente que les autres fit soulever des affiches placardées sur des panneaux en bois. Jaunies par le temps, la moitié d'entre elles étaient déchirées, rendant les inscriptions illisibles. Seules deux semblaient avoir échappé à la destruction du temps. La bourrasque se transforma rapidement en tempête décrochant la première affiche :

_**Hermione Jane Granger-Malfoy**_

_**Statut : recherchée morte ou vive.**_

_**Classification : Classe 2**_

_**Récompense pour la capture : Vie sauve, immunité de l'Empereur. **_

L'affiche s'envola, s'écrasant contre un mur avant de poursuivre sa course, traversant Londres avant de s'écraser dans une flaque, rapidement piétinée par des marcheurs, casquettes visées sur leurs têtes, regards rivés sur le sol, marchant encore et toujours plus vite pour échapper au courroux de leur tyran.

Tous et toutes se hâtèrent de rentrer se terrer dans leurs maisons ou leurs refuges avant que la nuit ne tombe. Personne ne souhaitait être livré aux chiens, traqueurs et autres créatures démoniaques peuplant la surface de la Terre. Créatures ayant envahi Londres et l'Angleterre.

Les sirènes, affreux bruit perçant les tympans, retentirent. Le couvre-feu était en place, plus personne ne devait s'aventurer à l'extérieur.

Le bruissement des capes n'était qu'un murmure dans la nuit. Les traqueurs cherchaient, épiaient les inconscients suffisamment fous ou téméraires pour sortir. Certains s'y risquaient. Moldus comme sorciers. Ils recherchaient tous les mêmes choses : nourritures, vêtements, objets de valeurs à revendre. Tout ce qui était possible de rendre le quotidien moins noir, moins sombre. Une illusion d'une vie meilleure.

La porte d'entrée du Square Grimmaud claqua, la poussière se souleva des murs, les empreintes de pas dégagèrent de légers nuages, sous les pieds de leurs propriétaires. L'air était vicié et oppressant. Les intrus prirent quelques secondes pour se ressaisir, l'angoisse les empêchant de respirer correctement. Le portrait de Mrs Black n'était plus qu'un trou béant dans le mur.

Je ne pourrais camoufler notre présence bien longtemps… murmura une des voix.

Les trois silhouettes hâtèrent le pas, la jeune femme rabattant la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête. Sa main alla chercher celle de son compagnon, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Oui le temps leur manquait. Le temps était leur ennemi indirect.

La femme cessa de marcher quelques secondes, serrant plus fortement la main de l'homme.

-Il est là… articula-t-elle difficilement.

-Hâtons-nous ! s'exclama le plus âgé des trois.

Les trois compagnons montèrent les étages en courant, les portes volant derrière eux. Le pantin de l'Empereur était dans le Square aussi. Il les avait trouvés.

Arrivés dans le grenier, la femme alla tracer un pentacle sur le mur avec une craie elfique, le dessin s'illuminant de secondes en secondes.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ? demanda-t-elle au vieil homme.

-Il le faut.

-Et Ella ? s'enquit le compagnon de la femme.

-En sécurité, n'ayez crainte.

Les rires sadiques et méprisants des traqueurs résonnèrent dans les escaliers. La femme réprima un frisson de dégoût, les traqueurs étaient pires que les chiens de l'enfer.

-Que Morgana vous protège… murmura le vieil homme.

-Pars, je te rejoints. souffla la femme poussant son compagnon vers le pentacle.

_« Ecouter mes chants et ma voix,_

_Afin que l'espoir vive en moi _

_Envoyez-nous au temps d'autrefois,_

_Avant que ne soit révéler l'ultime pouvoir. »_

Le pentacle s'illumina, un portail apparaissant au travers de la craie. La femme se tourna une dernière fois vers le mur, son compagnon disparaissant au travers.

oOoOo

**Londres – Juillet 1996- Quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix**

L'ordre du Phénix était réuni autour de la grande table du Square Grimmaud, les rires des plus jeunes résonnaient dans la pièce, tandis que les adultes discutaient entre eux, attendant que le héros du jour face enfin son apparition. Quand enfin, le jeune adolescent apparut, les convives se tournèrent vers lui, en l'applaudissant. Le brun baissa la tête gêné, n'aimant pas être au centre de l'attention.

Une main vint entrelacer leurs doigts, avant qu'Hermione ne le force à entrer dans la salle, allant prendre place autour de la table. Les invités, s'étant habitués à voir les deux jeunes gens en couple, suivirent le mouvement, seul Sirius resta debout, s'emparant d'une coupe remplit de champagne.

Sirius avait été rétabli dans la société après que Voldemort ait attaqué le Ministère de la Magie fin Juin. Depuis Harry avait pu quitter les Dursley, et enfin posséder une vie quasi-normale, comme n'importe quel adolescent, si ce n'est qu'il devait détruire le Mage Noir le plus puissant de tous les temps.

Hermione passa ses bras autour d'Harry, venant nicher son visage dans le col de la chemise du brun. Harry se laissa aller à cette marque de tendresse, n'ayant cure des regards moqueurs et blessés les entourant. Quand ils étaient revenus du Ministère, Harry était parti s'isoler dans son dortoir, encore secoué d'avoir été possédé par Voldemort. Hermione était venue le rejoindre, l'inquiétude bien visible sur son visage. Harry s'était énervé contre la jeune fille, les larmes se mettant à couler sur ses joues, avant de finalement la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. La jeune fille avait répondu à son baiser, et depuis, il formait un couple. Ils étaient encore maladroits l'un envers l'autre mais l'amour commençait à naître entre eux.

Ron vint les rejoindre, se chamaillant gentiment avec Harry sous le rire d'Hermione. C'est avec soulagement que le couple avait accueilli la réaction du roux. Ron avait été sonné avant de finalement éclater de rire, confiant à ses amis qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments autres qu'amicaux envers Hermione. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous les Weasley, Ginny supportait mal la nouvelle, ayant préféré s'éloigner de son amie.

Molly apparut dans la salle à manger, faisant léviter un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire. Ron en salivait déjà d'avance sous l'œil moqueur d'Hermione.

-J'aimerais lever mon verre à Harry, intervint Sirius. Que tes 16 ans soient remplis de joie.

-A Harry ! reprirent les convives.

Soudain une lumière aveuglante apparut dans la pièce, les forçant à se protéger les yeux. La lumière s'éteignit aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, avec en son centre, un homme, le visage caché par la capuche de sa longue cape.

Le silence s'imposa dans la pièce, l'aura magique rendant l'atmosphère lourde et pesante. L'homme ne bougea pas.

Harry inspira profondément avec difficulté. L'air lui manquait, comme si il avait cessé de respirer pendant quelques minutes. Regardant autour de lui, le brun constata que tous étaient dans le même cas. Finalement les membres de l'Ordre pointèrent leurs baguettes sur l'intrus.

-Identifiez-vous ! ordonna Sirius.

L'homme abaissa sa capuche amenant un malaise dans l'assemblée. Grand, les trais beaux mais durs, il imposait le silence et le respect, exactement, de la même manière que le Professeur Rogue quand il rentrait dans une pièce. Son regard gris métallique foudroyait quiconque osait le fixer trop intensément.

Ces cheveux mi- longs d'un blond blanc augmentaient le malaise qui régnait déjà au sein de l'Ordre. Cet homme puissant et dangereux appartenait à une famille ancienne, une famille dangereuse qui vouait un culte à Lord Voldemort. Il appartenait au camp ennemi.

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme.

Harry frissonna, cette voix traînante et froide n'appartenait qu'à une seule et unique personne. Son ennemi personnel…Draco Malfoy. Cet homme était-il réellement celui qu'il pensait ? Si tel était le cas, que faisait-il ici au Square Grimmaud ? Pourquoi avait-il cette apparence adulte alors qu'il était censé être un adolescent ?

-Baissez vos baguettes, enchaîna-t-il.

-Je le répète, identifiez-vous Mangemort ! tonna une nouvelle fois Sirius.

-Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, contra-t-il. Je vous déconseille de faire cela, annonça-t-il à Lupin qui venait de se placer derrière lui. En quelle année sommes-nous ?

-C'est une blague ! s'exclama Maugrey.

-Répondez seulement à la question, répliqua l'homme d'un ton sec.

-Puisque vous ne souhaitez pas répondre, nous allons….

Une seconde lumière apparut interrompant Maugrey dans ses menaces. Une femme apparut, sa tenue tout aussi étrange que son compagnon. L'homme comme la femme possédait des vêtements étranges, des vêtements qu'ils avaient déjà pu observer dans les livres d'histoire aux temps médiévaux. Son visage caché lui aussi par une capuche la rendait d'autant plus menaçante que l'aura magique qui se dégageait de l'intruse était extrêmement puissante.

-Vivant…, souffla-t-elle. En quelle année sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle à son tour, une main se posant sur son abdomen.

La voix fit taire les rares murmures qu'on pouvait entendre. Les têtes se tournèrent vers Hermione quelques secondes, avant de se mettre à fixer l'intruse, la capuche cachant toujours son visage. Elle était légèrement plus petite que l'homme, possédant de longs cheveux châtains bouclés qu'on pouvait apercevoir. La femme abaissa sa capuche, confirmant les doutes de tous. Elle était aussi plus âgée qu'elle n'aurait réellement dû l'être. Tout comme son compagnon, elle possédait un regard dur, bien qu'il soit légèrement plus doux. Le regard de la jeune femme se posa brièvement sur Hermione avant fixer Sirius.

-En quelle année sommes-nous ? redemanda-t-elle.

Hermione lâcha la main d'Harry, son regard se posant sur l'intruse, sur ce visage familier, sur son visage… C'était elle plus âgée. L'intruse se courba légèrement et Hermione sursauta en voyant un regard inquiet imprégner les traits de Draco Malfoy pendant quelques secondes. Draco esquissa un mouvement en direction de sa compagne, la baguette de Maugrey l'empêchant d'avancer.

-Vos baguettes, ordonna l'ancien auror.

Draco et l'autre Hermione se concertèrent du regard avant de tendre leurs baguettes, jusqu'à la dissimulées dans leurs bottes. Sirius s'empara de celles-ci, mal à l'aise face à cette version adulte des adolescents qu'il connaissait. Soudain la jeune femme chuta au sol, Draco se précipitant à ces côtés.

-Tu es blessée…, constata-t-il.

Le blond jura entre ces dents. Hermione étouffa un gémissement, sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco, la jeune femme sentait ces forces la quitter progressivement, le traqueur l'avait blessé avec sa lame noire, elle pouvait déjà sentir la fièvre prendre possession de son corps.

-Ecouter, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis et comme vous pouvez le constater ma compagne est blessée alors cessez de nous menacer et contacter plutôt Dumbledore, ordonna Draco d'un ton sec. Et il me faudrait ma baguette aussi.

-Il est hors de question qu'on vous rende votre baguette Mangemort, cingla Sirius.

-Je dois la soigner.

-On peut s'en charger, proposa Lupin.

Drago poussa un soupir agacé, une de ses mains compressant la plaie de l'abdomen. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, posant un regard vitreux sur son compagnon. La réaction de l'Ordre du Phénix était compréhensible, seulement il ne disposait pas du temps nécessaire pour leur permettre de se concerter et débattre. De toute manière, l'Ordre avait toujours été trop passif à son goût. Avisant l'Hermione adolescente qui les observait, Drago allongea sa compagne disposant sa cape sous sa tête.

-Ta baguette Hermione, demanda Draco d'un ton ferme.

L'adolescente sursauta son regard s'ancrant dans celui métallique de Draco. Elle sentit Harry se rapprocher d'elle, s'emparant de sa main, s'interposant entre le blond et elle.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ce petit jeu avec vous, j'ai besoin d'une baguette pour sauver la vie de Mia sauf si vous souhaitez tous la voir mourir devant vos yeux.

Voyant que le silence s'éternisait, Draco tendit la main, sa baguette venant d'elle-même se poser dans sa paume. Sirius étouffa une exclamation, prêt à riposter.

-Si vous bougez je vous tue, annonça-t-il clairement à l'animagus.

Le blond se mit à réciter une formule dans une langue inconnue, des étincelles d'or apparurent, entourant le corps d'Hermione. C'était comme si l'homme chantait plus qu'il ne parlait. La chaleur était agréable et les étincelles vraiment belles. C'était de la belle magie constata l'Hermione adolescente, la magie la plus pure qu'elle n'ait encore jamais vu.

-Mia…, souffla Draco de soulagement embrassant sa compagne sur le front. Stupide gryffondor…, grommela-t-il en soulevant la jeune femme. Contacter Dumbledore, demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en déposant sa baguette à Sirius avant de quitter la cuisine du Square.

oOoOo

**TBC...**

* * *

_La formule récitée au début de ce chapitre provient de la série Charmed entendue lors de la saison 6 dans l'épisode 10 "Le Phénix"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic où je commence à poser certaines bases et dévoiler des petites pistes._

_Merci aux personnes ayant pris le temps de me donner leurs avis_

_**Lh42**__ : Je vais te répondre via cette petite intro à défaut de pouvoir le faire via . Si tu aimes les voyages temporelles, tu risques d'être servi avec moi où le temps et l'espace sont les mots clés de cette histoire. En espérant que cette suite te plaise._

_Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !_

* * *

**2.**

_**« La distinction entre passé, présent et futur est une illusion, malgré tout persistante. Le temps n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Il ne s'écoule pas simplement dans une seule direction, et le futur existe simultanément avec le passé. »**_

_**Albert Einstein**_

Le feu dans la cheminée était tout à fait inutile. Pourtant la chaleur était réconfortante lui procurant ainsi un sentiment de sécurité. Le rassemblement avait été long et difficile. Un professeur de Poudlard était mort sous ses yeux cette nuit, il n'avait pas retenu son nom, malgré tout, cette mort le touchait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à l'Avada Kedavra. Le vert du sort n'avait rien d'élégant.

Son avant-bras gauche le tiraillait mais la douleur avait fini par s'estomper. Severus avait raison une fois de plus. Son parrain l'était devenu une seconde fois lors de son initiation : Severus s'était porté garant de son allégeance. Son mentor était loin d'être stupide, il savait que Draco avait intégré les rangs pour racheter son père et protéger sa mère. Il n'avait rien d'un Mangemort, pourtant maintenant il en était un_. Mieux vaut moi que Blaise ou Pansy, _pensa Draco en se détournant de la cheminée pour aller se servir un verre de Bourbon. Cela aussi c'était nouveau mais pas désagréable. C'était fort et cela permettait d'oublier l'espace de quelques secondes.

oOoOo

Quand Mia ouvrit les yeux, elle fut tout d'abord surprise par le calme qui régnait autour d'elle. Observant les lieux, la jeune femme constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une des nombreuses chambres du Square Grimmaud. Repoussant la fine couverture, la brune se leva, se dirigeant doucement vers la fenêtre, sa tête trouvant sa place sur l'épaule de son compagnon. La rue piétonne moldue était calme, elle ne possédait aucun vestige de la guerre, comme si Voldemort n'avait qu'une emprise succincte sur ce monde ci. Malgré leur arrivée catastrophique, elle avait pu constater de nombreuses incohérences avec son monde.

-Je suis ravi de constater que vous êtes réveillée, annonça Albus en pénétrant dans la chambre.

-Bonjour Albus, salua la brune en se détachant de Draco. Je suis heureuse de vous voir.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis combien d'années n'avait-elle pas vu ce regard azur la scanner ? Son mentor était un homme sage, tout comme Dumbledore, mais il possédait cette noirceur au fond de lui, que le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas.

-Sommes-nous considérés comme hostiles ? demanda le blond.

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez des Mangemorts, mais mes yeux pourraient être abusés par une magie dont j'ignore tout.

-Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis Albus, rassura Hermione.

-Je vous crois Miss Granger, sourit Albus. Mais de nombreuses questions restent sans réponses.

-Nous répondrons à vos questions Albus, si nous jugeons que cela est sans danger, répondit Draco sous le regard attentif de Dumbledore. Je peux vous dire cela. Nous sommes bien Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger-Malfoy et nous venons de l'année 2010.

-Nous savons qu'à votre époque, vous êtes à la recherche des Horcruxes pour détruire Voldemort et à en juger par votre apparence, vous avez déjà trouvé et détruit la bague de Marvolo, enchaîna Hermione.

Dumbledore acquiesça, son regard azur sondant le couple d'adulte face à lui. Sa théorie sur l'immortalité de Voldemort était connue de personne, pas même de l'Elu, pourtant cette version plus vieille de ces élèves avaient connaissance de cette information.

-Vous avez toute mon attention, finit par répondre Albus.

oOoOo

Albus referma la porte derrière lui le visage soucieux. En soi ces deux anciens élèves ne lui avaient révélés que très peu de choses sur l'avenir. En dire le minimum pour en conserver le maximum, c'était totalement logique. Il avait été heureux d'apprendre que tous ces sacrifices n'avaient pas été vains : Voldemort était mort. Seulement le sentiment de joie qu'il avait ressenti s'était estompé rapidement quand la jeune femme avait révélé qu'ils étaient en guerre contre un Lord beaucoup puissant que Voldemort lui-même.

-C'est calme ici, souffla Mia son regard plongeant dans celui de son mari.

-C'est agréable.

La jeune femme acquiesça, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous dans ce monde ? interrogea la jeune femme. Je ne comprends pas.

Un doigt se posa sur ces lèvres l'interrompant dans son discours. Draco la prit dans ses bras, la collant totalement à lui, s'imprégnant de son odeur et du rythme régulier de son cœur. Elle avait été blessée une nouvelle fois. C'était un fait auquel il n'avait jamais réussi à s'habituer.

-Profitons du repas qui nous est offert, nous parlerons du reste plus tard.

Mia acquiesça se laissant aller à l'étreinte réconfortante de son époux. Draco était un homme privé, rare était les fois où le jeune homme se laissait aller à des marques d'affection. Elle aimait ces moments intimes entre eux. A l'abri des regards.

-Alors Albus ? s'enquit Sirius le sortant de ces pensées.

Le sorcier constata qu'il se trouvait à présent dans le salon du Square. Les regards étaient posés sur lui en attente d'une réponse bonne comme mauvaise.

-Ils sont bien ceux qu'ils ont prétendus être, à savoir Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger, confia Albus d'une voix ferme. Et je me suis permis de les convier au dîner d'Harry. S'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient bien entendu, enchaîna rapidement le sorcier son regard scrutant le jeune sorcier.

Harry acquiesça, il n'avait de toute manière pas le choix. D'ailleurs leurs nouveaux invités venaient de faire leur apparition. Le silence se fit dans la pièce rendant l'atmosphère lourde. Tous essayaient d'assimiler les faits, le plus surprenant de tous étant Draco Malfoy qui s'avérait…de leur côté.

-J'espère que vous avez faim les enfants ! s'exclama Molly un sourire heureux sur les lèvres en observant les nouveaux venus.

-Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, répliqua instantanément Draco.

-Ne faîtes pas attention à lui Molly, sourit la jeune femme lançant un regard noir à son compagnon qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Albus vous restez ? s'enquit la matriarche Weasley

-Avec plaisir.

oOoOo

Les livres ouverts sur sa table de travail, Draco réfléchissait à la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confiée. Une mission dont tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il échoue, le Lord Noir en premier, ainsi la chute de la lignée Malfoy serait totale. C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait laisser faire. Il réussirait à tuer Albus Dumbledore.

L'elfe apparut devant lui en s'inclinant lui apprenant que l'homme qu'il avait envoyé chercher était à la porte du manoir. Ordonnant à Nally de ramener Montague dans son aile privée, le blond rangea ses parchemins dissimulant ainsi ses recherches.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, Montague apparaissant dans son salon. Le serpentard lança un regard froid à Draco, ses yeux observant la pièce.

-Tu m'as fait appeler comme un moins que rien mec ! tonna-t-il.

-Mec ? cingla durement Draco. Mec ? Vraiment ?

La menace dans la voix du blond était à peine voilée. Il ne supportait pas qu'une personne puisse oser lui manquer de respect.

-N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses Montague ni même ton rang, rappela Draco un sourire aux coins des lèvres, le regard noir.

Après quelques minutes, Montague finit par acquiescer.

-Bien parle-moi de ta mésaventure dans la salle sur demande, ordonna le blond allant s'installer dans son fauteuil.

oOoOo

Le gâteau d'anniversaire était tout bonnement délicieux, Draco devait bien le reconnaître, Molly Weasley avait toujours eu un don pour la cuisine. L'ambiance était festive et détendue. Les regards en coin avaient fini par s'estomper. Mia se trouvait à ces côtés, légèrement appuyée contre lui, il aimait le timbre de sa voix emplit de joie.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je ressemblerais à cela dans une dizaine d'années, finit par dire Hermione.

Le bruit des conversations diminua rapidement, Hermione et son double s'observant intensément sous le regard amusé de Draco. Cette conversation promettait d'être épique. Il ne saurait dire laquelle des versions de sa femme était la pire, l'actuelle ou celle âgée de 16 ans.

-Je peux comprendre que cela puisse te perturber seulement il n'est pas obligatoire que tu deviennes telle que je le suis actuellement, finit par répondre Mia d'un ton doux.

-Développe, répliqua Hermione.

-Intéressant tu te laisses parler sur ce ton, répliqua Draco une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-Ne commence pas Dray ! répondit Mia. L'espace-temps. Dans chaque monde, il y une version de ce qu'on est. Dans mon univers, je suis telle que tu peux le voir actuellement mais dans ton monde, il est possible que tu sois totalement différente de l'image que je projette, expliqua la jeune femme.

Hermione acquiesça, méditant les paroles de son double.

-Si je comprends bien à cet instant précis, plusieurs Hermione vivent plus ou moins la même vie.

-C'est exact mais il faut être prudent, les lois du continuum espace-temps sont fragiles et compliquées. Nous avons pris le risque de remonter dans le passé avec la possibilité de créer un paradoxe, ce qui aurait été catastrophique.

-Alors vous avez créé un paradoxe ! s'exclama Harry pas sûr d'avoir totalement tout suivi.

-Non, répliqua Draco. Il n'y aura pas de paradoxe.

-Mais vous êtes dans le passé pourtant, s'étonna Hermione.

-Dans votre passé pas dans le nôtre, expliqua Mia. Ton passé dans cet univers est différent de mon passé, il y a des divergences, dans mon monde, jamais je n'aurais été en couple avec Harry au grand jamais !

-Sympa…, répliqua le brun.

-Cherche pas Potter, elle m'a dans la peau, enchaîna le blond d'un ton moqueur.

-Draco ! gronda Mia.

-Quoi ? T'es ma femme après tout, je préfère ça que te voir fricoter avec Potter.

-Là n'est pas la question, enchaîna rapidement la jeune femme voyant Harry près à répliquer.

-C'est fascinant, souffla Hermione. Mais alors pourquoi être dans notre présent à nous et pas votre passé ?

-Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question.

-Assez de questions pour ce soir jeunes gens, il est temps d'aller au lit, je vous rappelle que nous devons nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse demain, annonça Molly sous le regard reconnaissant de Mia.

oOoOo

Le Square était calme, l'air était frais pourtant Draco ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Assis dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre ouverte, le blond réfléchissait aux évènements des dernières 24 heures. Quitter Avalon avait été douloureux, abandonner Ella une véritable déchirure.

Une main douce passa dans ses cheveux, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes brièvement, avant qu'Hermione ne prenne place au pied du fauteuil, Draco laissant une de ses mains se perdre dans la longue chevelure de son épouse.

- Tu penses à Avalon ? demanda doucement la jeune femme.

- Oui, murmura Draco. Et à Ella.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous dans cet univers Draco ?

- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour notre monde mais qu'on peut encore sauver celui-ci.

Hermione garda le silence, la main de Draco dans ses cheveux l'apaisant. Cet univers semblait si paisible et étonnant. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une version d'elle-même puisse être en couple avec Harry. Son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur avant la Nouvelle Guerre. Cela l'avait dérangé au début du repas quand elle avait aperçu les adolescents s'embrasser, Draco n'avait rien dit mais elle se doutait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Et puis personne n'avait émis de critique sur son propre couple, plus par peur qu'autre chose mais cela restait tout de même bizarre.

-J'aurais préféré arriver dans un monde où Sirius était déjà mort, finit-elle par avouer en murmurant.

-Je sais.

-Peut-être qu'il ne mourra pas ici, peut-être est-ce pour cela que nous sommes ici, pour empêcher sa mort en plus du reste.

-Mia, la mort de Sirius est un point fixe dans le temps, il finira par mourir et on ne pourra rien y faire, murmura Draco comprenant le désarroi de sa compagne.

-Au moins au ministère, sa mort avait été rapide et indolore.

Draco garda le silence, il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter, ils ne pouvaient rien changer à cet évènement, il était à près tout l'élément déclencheur.

-J'aimerais me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse demain, annonça le jeune homme. J'aimerais me rendre compte du passé de ce Draco, peut-être n'est-il pas aussi sombre que le mien. Et puis cela fait des années que nous ne sommes pas allés sur le Chemin, nous devrions en profiter.

-Morgana j'espère que t'es pas en couple avec Pansy dans cet univers…

Draco éclata de rire, reconnaissant envers Hermione qui avait l'art de le faire rire. En couple avec Pansy… Il ne voulait même pas envisager cette possibilité.

Hermione se redressa, surplombant Draco, son regard s'assombrissant lentement. Le premier baiser fut léger et rapide mais très vite, la brune plongea ces mains dans la douce chevelure de son compagnon tandis que le second baiser se fait plus passionné, Draco souriant contre ces lèvres.

oOoOo

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

En premier lieu je tenais à remercier **Edwina Malfoy** qui a gentiment acceptée de devenir ma bêta sur cette fanfic et mine de rien, elle a eu énormément de travail dessus, alors **merci à elle** !

Ensuite, merci encore aux lecteurs prenant le temps de laisser un commentaire, cela encourage et me permet aussi de voir ce que vous pouvez imaginer sur cette histoire. Pour les autres lecteurs anonymes, si l'envie vous en prends _n'hésitez à me faire part de vos avis._

Dans ce chapitre, une particularité d'un don magique a été empruntée à l'un des personnages de** Sword of Truth**, je vais progressivement l'intégrer à l'univers Harry Potter en me servant de différentes données.

En attendant, il ne reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter : Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**3.**

"_**Magic isn't just a part of me. It is me. It's who I am."**_

_**Merlin**_

Le Chemin de Traverse avait toujours été un de ses endroits préférés dans le monde magique. C'était en ce lieu qu'elle avait pu observer, pour la première fois, des sorciers dans leur univers. Elle se rappelait encore parfaitement comment elle avait été émerveillée par les devantures des magasins, toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Elle avait ressenti l'angoisse de ses parents, bien entendu, encore sous le choc d'apprendre que leur petite fille était une sorcière, leurs habits n'aidant pas à se fondre dans la masse. Mais explorer un univers inconnu, apprendre de nouvelles choses, découvrir une boutique où il existait des livres qu'elle n'avait jamais lu... Hermione avait enfin eu la sensation d'avoir trouvé sa place, elle qui s'était toujours sentie à l'écart des autres car trop différente. Avec le recul, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait toujours été une miss-je-sais-tout, malgré le fait qu'elle ait toujours détesté ce surnom.

Cependant Hermione avait été chanceuse. Elle avait bénéficié d'une enfance relativement normale. Elle avait passé des après-midis complets à jouer à la maîtresse, des mercredis à aller au jardin avec son grand-père, rire dans les fêtes foraines. C'était une insouciance essentielle pour l'épanouissement d'un enfant. Draco n'avait jamais vécu de telles choses, il avait été élevé à la dure, malgré quelques moments uniques de tendresse de Narcissa, qui était malgré tout une femme, et se devait de se plier à la volonté de son mari. Aujourd'hui, Draco était un homme bon, aimant, un père attentif et un leader juste. Seulement, rares étaient les fois où une étincelle insouciante brillait dans ses beaux yeux.

Hermione ne souhaitait pas qu'Ella perde son âme d'enfant trop tôt, mais leur monde était en guerre et même si la petite fille était en sécurité à Avalon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour l'avenir. Est-ce que sa fille aurait la chance de se promener sur le Chemin et étudier à Poudlard ?

- Crois-tu qu'un jour nous pourrons nous promener ici avec Ella ?

Draco tourna la tête vers sa compagne, leurs visages dissimulés sous leurs capuches. Il ne pouvait apercevoir l'expression du visage de son épouse, en revanche, il pouvait aisément l'imaginer.

- Je ne peux te faire une telle promesse Mia, répondit Draco d'une voix douce.

Draco avait appris à éviter les propos synonymes d'espoir. Bien entendu, il désirait que sa fille vive certaines expériences qu'il avait lui-même expérimenté, mais cela restait trop incertain.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, finit-il par murmurer, faisant froncer les sourcils d'Hermione.

La jeune femme observa les alentours, guettant le moindre signe suspect. La jeune Hermione venait de quitter la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, seule, seulement Mia n'y prêta pas plus attention, la tension magique dans la rue commerçante devenant plus intense. Draco lâcha la main de sa compagne quand la première explosion se fit ressentir.

La poussière de plâtre et les gravats volèrent, heurtant des passants avant de retomber au sol. Les premiers cris se firent entendre. Une seconde explosion se fit percevoir. Draco en profita pour s'éclipser, se dirigeant vers la source. Fleury & Bott fut réduit en cendre tout comme l'apothicaire. Les divers ingrédients et potions du magasin entrèrent en réaction, provoquant de petites explosions.

- Hermione ?! hurla Harry, quittant la boutique des jumeaux Weasley. Hermione, où es-tu ?!

Se précipitant vers l'adolescent, Mia le repoussa, évitant ainsi à Harry d'être frappé par un sort. Forçant Harry à retourner dans la boutique, Mia installa un bouclier sur le magasin avant de se tourner vers le groupe de Mangemorts. Les passants hurlèrent, essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter d'être pris pour cible.

- Que faîtes-vous ?! s'exclama le brun avec colère. Je dois retrouver Hermione ! hurla Harry, en frappant furieusement contre la vitre.

**oOo**

Hermione se sentait incapable du moindre mouvement. La première explosion l'avait prise par surprise tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Cachée dans la petite ruelle sombre, Hermione regretta d'avoir voulu suivre Draco quand elle l'avait aperçu. Elle regrettait, plus encore, de n'en avoir informé personne.

Les cris de la rue lui parvenaient et Hermione sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir quand elle entendit un groupe de Mangemorts se diriger dans sa direction. Espérant que la pénombre suffirait à masquer sa présence, la jeune fille cessa tout mouvement quand le groupe commença à dépasser la ruelle.

Une douleur lancinante lui fit pousser un léger cri quand elle sentit une baguette se poser sur son épaule. Le Doloris lui brisa l'os.

- Mais regardez qui voilà, susurra une voix à son oreille. Une Sang-de-Bourbe.

La main agrippa ses cheveux, la forçant à avancer tandis que des larmes de douleur coulaient sur ses joues.

- Hermione Granger, rit un second Mangemort. Tu vas transmettre un message pour nous à Potter.

Hermione ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi, allongée sur le sol, à plat ventre avant qu'une paire de chaussure entre dans son champ de vision. Venait-on pour l'achever ?

Elle ne sentait plus la partie gauche de son visage, elle avait entendu un craquement durant les coups, lui faisant comprendre que sa pommette et son arcade avaient été brisées. Tout son corps n'était que douleur, elle ne savait ce que le poignard avait fait à son avant-bras droit. Elle respirait de plus en plus difficilement et elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle allait mourir quand elle sentit qu'on la soulevait, lui arrachant un léger cri. Les effets du transplanage se firent ressentir avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

**oOo**

Le calme finit par revenir dans la rue commerçante. Les Aurors furent sur les lieux rapidement, réussissant à capturer quelques Mangemorts. Quelques morts et de nombreux blessés furent à déplorer. Une équipe de soin de terrain de Sainte Mangouste s'occupait déjà des blessés légers quand Mia réapparut dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, seule, le visage vide de toute émotion.

La jeune femme garda le silence sous les regards attentifs du groupe. La jeune Hermione avait disparu. Elle avait trouvé un emplacement portant les traces de torture et une quantité importante de sang au sol, sang qu'elle avait identifié comme étant celui d'Hermione. Comme étant son propre sang à elle.

Un Auror pénétra dans la boutique, les informant que les commerces devaient fermer durant la durée de l'enquête. Les gardiens de l'ordre espéraient récolter des indices.

- Retournons à Square Grimmaurd, finit par dire Molly d'une voix rauque.

- Je ne partirais pas sans Hermione !, tonna Harry.

- Harry, chéri, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, mais nous allons informer l'Ordre de la situation.

- Elle connaît la réponse !, hurla l'adolescent en pointant Mia du doigt.

- Harry, pas ici, répliqua Molly d'une voix autoritaire, ordonnant aux enfants de se rendre à l'arrière-boutique pour utiliser la cheminée.

**oOo**

Severus savourait son thé, lui conférant une douce chaleur. La pluie à l'extérieur s'abattait avec force et Severus fut reconnaissant d'avoir une cheminée. L'été était loin d'être estival mais c'était un temps qu'il appréciait. Il n'aimait pas la chaleur et le soleil. Il se sentait lui-même, dans l'ombre. Cela avait toujours été sa place.

Queudver avait été envoyé en mission pendant quelques jours et le Maître des Potions se sentait enfin au calme chez lui. Ce rat l'insupportait grandement, et sa tendance à l'espionner lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Les pensées de Severus se tournèrent vers Narcissa. Il devait reconnaître que la bourgeoise l'avait surpris. Il savait que l'amour qu'elle portait envers son fils était inconditionnel, pourtant, jamais il n'avait envisagé que Lady Malfoy puisse un jour défier son époux et les ordres du Lord Noir. Lord qu'elle hébergeait de force suite aux nombreuses erreurs de Lucius. Narcissa osait enfin se dresser contre son mari et cela le soulageait. Elle n'avait que trop subi. Prononcer le Serment Inviolable n'avait pas été une contrainte comme avait pu le penser Bellatrix Lestrange. Protéger Draco avait toujours été un devoir pour lui. Il aimait son filleul et le voir devenir un Mangemort l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Maudit Lucius ! Heureusement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait accepté qu'il soit le mentor du jeune adolescent.

Il avait vu Draco grandir au fil des années. L'avoir à Poudlard avec lui avait été bénéfique au jeune adolescent. Severus lui avait appris à progressivement s'interroger sur le monde qui l'entourait. Réduire l'emprise néfaste que Lucius exerçait sur son fils n'avait pas été simple. Bien sûr son neveu faisait encore des erreurs, comme intégrer la Brigade Inquisitoriale de Dolores Ombrage mais il apprenait. Le plus important pour Severus était l'acceptation de Draco, quant à l'amour qu'il avait toujours cherché à mériter vis-à-vis de Lucius, son filleul n'attendait plus rien. Il se contentait de ce qu'il avait : l'amour de sa mère, la protection de Severus, la loyauté et l'amour fraternel de Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

Severus en était persuadé, s'il parvenait à préserver Draco de cette guerre, le jeune noble deviendrait un homme bon et de confiance. Un leader puissant et juste. Draco était amené à faire de grandes choses.

Deux coups brefs frappés à sa porte le sortirent de ses pensées. Deux visites en deux jours, c'était inhabituel. Constatant que Draco se trouvait sur le seuil de sa maison, avec Hermione Granger blessée dans ses bras, il fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que son filleul avait encore fait ?

S'effaçant pour permettre au jeune homme d'aller déposer son élève sur son canapé, Severus remercia Merlin pour l'absence de Queudver.

- Va me chercher ma trousse, Draco, ordonna Severus, commençant à examiner Hermione.

Les blessures étaient considérables. La jeune fille avait été battue et torturée, c'était indéniable. La partie gauche du visage de la brune était tuméfiée, les os probablement brisés, l'épaule de la jeune fille pendait sans aucune résistance, elle était broyée. Retirant le chemisier de l'adolescente, Severus constata qu'elle portait des hématomes importants à l'abdomen. Constatant que le vêtement était déchiré, Severus souleva délicatement la jeune fille. Son dos avait été lacéré. Recouchant Hermione, Severus vit avec effroi que le mot _Sang de Bourbe_ avait été gravé sur l'avant-bras droit de son élève.

La respiration de la jeune fille était sifflante et Severus craignait des dommages internes importants. Il n'était pas médicomage, mais Saint Mangouste n'était plus un lieu sûr pour les sorciers d'ascendance moldue. Prenant sur lui, le sorcier retira le jean de la brune. Des hématomes étaient aussi présents.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il quand Draco revint avec sa trousse, une bassine d'eau et une serviette.

- Le Chemin de Traverse a été attaqué, annonça le blond.

Severus jura mentalement. Maudits Mangemorts trop enjoués.

- Je l'ai trouvée dans l'Allée des Embrumes, continua l'adolescent. Je crois qu'elle me suivait.

Severus acquiesça, lançant divers sorts pour connaître les dégâts internes dont souffrait Hermione. Severus n'aimait pas l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était un quartier mal famé et de mauvaise réputation. Il était important que Draco se fasse le plus discret possible. Severus devait aussi savoir pourquoi son filleul avait souhaité se rendre dans cette rue et seul.

- Quelqu'un t'a-t-il vu Draco ?

- Non quand j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, je me suis caché chez Barjow & Beurk en attendant que l'attaque passe. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver mêlé à cet attentat.

- Pourquoi étais-tu là-bas ? demanda Severus d'une voix autoritaire.

Draco garda le silence. Severus était son mentor. Il lui devait respect et loyauté. Il était aussi son référent dans l'ordre des Mangemorts. Seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait ordonné de garder le silence sur sa mission. Mais Severus finissait toujours par être au courant de tout ce qui pouvait se passer. Il ne souhaitait pas lui mentir, de plus son parrain pourrait lui apporter ses conseils.

- Je pense me servir des informations fournies par Montague pour mener à bien la mission.

- Nous en reparlons plus tard, cingla Severus

Draco acquiesça, et, se saisissant de la serviette, l'adolescent entreprit de nettoyer le visage d'Hermione. Le sang avait fini par sécher, les cheveux de la brune étaient poisseux et collés sur son visage à certains endroits. Severus observa Draco en silence, surprit par la douceur des gestes de son filleul envers la jeune fille. Le blond grimaça en apercevant une entaille sur la joue de la lionne. Quand il l'avait trouvé dans la ruelle, Draco avait senti un malaise, qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, s'emparer de lui. Il avait été révolté par le traitement infligé à la rouge et or. Pendant un quart de seconde, il avait imaginé Pansy dans le même état et son cœur avait violemment sursauté. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait transplané devant le domicile de Severus avec la jeune fille dans les bras.

- Que doit-on faire ? demanda Draco d'une voix rauque.

- Essayer de la garder en vie. Sa magie est endommagée. Je ne peux me prononcer pour l'instant. Surveille-la, je vais aller chercher des potions.

Severus quitta rapidement le salon, laissant les adolescents seuls. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé, Draco put constater les nombreuses blessures parsemant le corps de la jeune fille. Avec douceur, Draco caressa les cheveux d'Hermione. Il était écœuré par le traitement infligé à la Gryffondor. Severus lui avait permis d'évoluer sur le regard qu'il portait sur l'importance du sang.

Draco pensait toujours que les Sang-Purs étaient supérieurs de par la magie pure et leur éducation magique transmise dès le plus jeune âge. Seulement, il avait conscience maintenant que les Nés-Moldus étaient aussi des sorciers à part entière, Hermione Granger en était le parfait exemple. La sorcière était puissante et intelligente.

- Est-ce qu'on doit contacter Potter ou Dumbledore ? demanda Draco lorsque Severus réapparut dans le salon.

Severus garda le silence. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Attaquer le Chemin de Traverse le jour où Potter s'y rendait n'était pas une coïncidence. Il devait y avoir une taupe au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- On peut la cacher chez Pansy, suggéra Draco.

Severus médita la proposition de son cadet avant d'acquiescer. Il semblerait que le sauvetage de Miss Granger finisse par leur être profitable.

**oOo**

Albus sentit la fatigue l'accabler. Le vieux sorcier était habitué aux surprises de la vie. Le destin était un être capricieux et il avait vraisemblablement décidé de jouer avec eux au cours de ces deux derniers jours. Trop d'événements s'enchaînaient trop rapidement.

L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse était la première vraie action de chaos de Voldemort. Albus savait que le Lord Noir ne resterait pas indéfiniment sur l'échec du Ministère de la Magie. Ils étaient chanceux qu'il y ait eu aussi peu de morts. En contrepartie, une de ses élèves avait disparu.

- N'a-t-on pas une personne susceptible de nous aider ? demanda calmement Remus. Un espion ?

Albus garda le silence. Il possédait bien un espion, seulement, il ne souhaitait pas compromettre la sécurité de celui-ci, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait sacrifier Miss Granger. Severus était essentiel à son plan. Hermione, malgré l'affection que lui portait Harry, était un dommage collatéral.

Mia était installée à l'écart dans le salon, le regard perçant d'Harry poser sur elle. L'adolescent la rendait responsable de la perte de sa petite amie. Elle ne pouvait que se demander si sa présence dans cet univers en était la cause ou si c'était seulement un événement propre à ce monde. De plus, l'absence prolongée de Draco commençait à l'inquiéter. Où était passé son époux ?

- Demandez-lui ! finit par cracher Harry. Demandez-lui où elle a été retenue durant sa jeunesse !

- Je n'ai jamais été enlevée Harry, répondit Mia d'une voix douce.

- Elle ment !

Mia garda le silence. Il ne servait à rien de se battre contre Harry. Le brun était incapable de raisonner convenablement quand il était sous l'emprise de ses émotions.

La porte d'entrée claqua sous les cris de Mrs Black, les faisant tous sursauter. Draco apparut dans le salon, tenant fermement Bellatrix Lestrange, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun observant les deux intrus. Mia secoua légèrement la tête, Draco avait toujours aimé soigner ses entrées.

- Avez-vous perdu la tête ?! s'écria Remus

Draco ignora le loup-garou, préférant porter son attention sur Dumbledore. Il connaissait les capacités de manipulation du vieil homme et mieux valait qu'il lui fasse comprendre, le plus rapidement possible, qu'il était bien décidé à s'interposer dans sa partie d'échecs.

- Bellatrix a des informations pour nous, seulement, elle n'est pas très bavarde, annonça Draco sur le ton de la conversation. Vous n'imaginez pas son étonnement quand elle a aperçu mon visage, rit le blond. N'est-ce pas ma tante ? susurra-t-il, resserrant son emprise sur les poignets de la Mangemorte.

- Plutôt mourir que de trahir le Maître ! cracha Bellatrix, à l'intention de Dumbledore.

- Tante Bellatrix, j'aimerais vous présenter ma femme, continua le blond, imperturbable. Vous la reconnaissez, j'en suis persuadé.

- Traître à ton sang ! hurla Bellatrix. Quand je rapporterais ces informations au Maître, il te fera exécuter !

Mia plongea son regard dans celui de Draco, lui demandant silencieusement s'il était sûr de lui. Révéler la particularité de son pouvoir magique aussi rapidement pouvait se révéler dangereux. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement en user, même s'il se révélait vital dans certaines de leurs actions.

Draco acquiesça, un sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Son époux avait déjà pensé aux conséquences. Sortant de l'ombre, Hermione se dirigea vers Bellatrix, celle-ci l'insultant avec hargne.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de Lestrange, Hermione porta la main à la gorge de la femme, l'air quittant progressivement la pièce. Le regard de Bellatrix finit par s'éteindre, ne reflétant plus que du vide. Draco relâcha sa tante tandis que les occupants de la pièce reprenaient leur souffle.

Bellatrix tomba aux pieds d'Hermione sous les regards surpris d'Albus, Remus et Harry.

- Je suis à vos ordres Maîtresse.

- Parle-nous de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, Bellatrix.

**oOo**

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir à tous,

Je vais commencer ce post par la réponse à 2 lecteurs ne possédant pas de compte :

**Marlène** : Merci à toi pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur. Je suis contente que cette originalité t'ait plus et j'espère que ce prochain chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis surtout :)

**Tigrou** : Je suis comme toi, je n'aime jamais arrivée à la fin d'un chapitre d'une fic, surtout quand je suis plongée dedans, en attendant j'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette fic.

Que dire sur ce chapitre ? Il est pour le moment, le chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire ! Parce qu'un univers commence à apparaître et surtout parce que j'avais à cœur d'écrire sur certains personnages, en respectant leurs psychologies et en dévoilant ce que j'ai toujours pensé d'eux, malgré certaines apparences traitées dans les livres de la saga. Je suis in love de ma citation aussi mais c'est mon côté Whovian ça ^^

Remercions aussi **Edwina Malfoy**, parce qu'un auteur n'est pas grand chose sans une bêta digne de ce nom. Merci à elle.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**4.**

_**Trust me…**_

_**Doctor Who**_

Bellatrix cessa de parler posant un regard plein d'espoir sur Mia. L'assemblée était en état de choc suite aux révélations de la Mangemorte. La jeune adolescente avait été battue et torturée par quelques une de ses comparses, dont Bellatrix elle-même, qui s'était punie, sous les regards effarés des membres de l'Ordre, quand elle avait décrit ce qu'elle avait gravé sur la peau de l'adolescente. Cependant, elle était formelle, ils l'avaient abandonnée dans une des ruelles de l'Allée des Embrumes, vivante et à la limite de l'inconscience. Les Mangemorts ne semblaient donc pas responsables de la disparition de la lionne.

- Disparais de ma vue, Bellatrix, mais je t'interdis de quitter cette maison pour le moment, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix froide.

Bellatrix acquiesça en quittant le salon, et quelques soupirs de soulagements se firent entendre. Mia coula un regard vers Draco. Son mari abordait un visage fermé avec une lueur de haine dans les yeux. Draco avait toujours voulu faire payer à sa tante l'ignoble mot qu'elle portait gravé sur son avant-bras droit. Hermione en était persuadée : à l'instant où Bellatrix leur serait inutile, Draco se débarrasserait d'elle.

- Comment être sûr qu'elle ne nous a pas menti ? finit par demander Remus.

- Cela est impossible, répondit Draco. Quand Mia touche une personne avec son pouvoir, celle-ci devient son pantin.

Hermione sentait des regards insistants peser sur elle, le plus dérangeant étant celui d'Albus. Le vieil homme la fixait avec des yeux interrogateurs, et presque… envieux. Elle n'aimait pas être soumise à l'attention de tous, user de son pouvoir qu'elle avait eu du mal à accepter. C'était pour cela que Draco avait répondu à sa place. Il pouvait sentir le trouble envahir sa compagne.

- C'est une sorte d'Imperium ? demanda Harry. Parce que l'Impérium se combat avec de l'entraînement alors…

- Ce n'est pas comme l'Imperium, coupa Draco.

Hermione et Draco s'observèrent en silence. Il était dangereux de trop en dévoiler à Harry.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'adolescent.

- Bellatrix n'a pas menti, finit par répondre Hermione. Je porte exactement la même scarification, avoua-t-elle détournant ainsi l'adolescent de ses interrogations.

Hermione releva la manche de sa tunique, dévoilant le mot gravé sur sa peau. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, chacun fixant avec inquiétude l'avant-bras droit de la jeune femme. Draco sentit un malaise l'envahir. Il n'avait jamais pu se pardonner les événements qui s'étaient produits au Manoir Malfoy en 1998. Hermione n'avait jamais voulu effacer magiquement le marquage infligé par Bellatrix, arguant que c'était un moyen pour elle de ne pas oublier la haine qu'un être humain était capable de ressentir envers autrui à cause de ses différences. Alors Draco avait appris à ne plus détourner le regard, Hermione faisant de même avec sa marque des ténèbres.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ! cria soudainement Harry, ramenant Draco à la réalité. Vous auriez pu éviter cela !

- Non, nous n'aurions pas pu, je n'ai jamais été enlevé et torturé par un groupe de Mangemorts, répondit calmement Hermione.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit Remus.

- Vraiment. Cela s'est produit au Manoir Malfoy au cours de l'année 1998, confirma Hermione. C'était dans d'autres circonstances mais il semblerait que cela soit un acte gravé dans le temps, quel que soit le monde, ajouta-t-elle plus bas, plus pour elle-même que pour les membres de l'Ordre.

- Au Manoir Malfoy ?! ricana Harry. Cela ne m'étonne même pas que cette fouine soit impliquée ! L'Hermione que je connais ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse d'un lâche comme lui !

- Ça suffit Potter ! cria Hermione à son tour, surprenant le brun. Tu ne sais rien de nous, ni même de notre vie, Harry, tu n'as aucun droit de porter un quelconque jugement !

Voyant que Draco ne se trouvait plus dans le salon, Mia quitta la pièce à son tour, prenant la direction du jardin intérieur d'un pas ferme. Draco avait toujours aimé la nature, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi épanoui que dans une forêt, à faire de longues promenades, à apprendre le noms de plantes et de racines à Ella, ou encore chasser avec celui qu'il avait fini par considérer comme son frère. Hermione secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas se laisser à penser à leur vie à Avalon, cela lui causait trop de chagrin quand elle pensait à sa fille, restée en arrière pour sa sécurité, avec ses deux mentors.

Draco se tenait près d'un arbre, le regard froid, et Mia le savait empreint de pensées moroses. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point elle pouvait comprendre parfaitement la moindre de ses émotions, alors que le reste du monde ne pouvait voir au-delà de son masque d'impassibilité. Masque qu'elle exécrait au plus haut point, forgé dans une enfance basée sur des illusions, sur l'espoir trop grand de Lucius Malfoy de faire de son seul héritier un parfait pantin.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de son mari, Hermione pu facilement lire la douleur dans l'océan gris, qui la fixait avec intensité, malgré les années, face aux paroles d'Harry. Draco n'était pas un homme à se réfugier dans des étreintes de réconfort, il ne le faisait que rarement, et Hermione savait qu'il lui avait fallu des années pour ne plus voir une marque de faiblesse dans de tels actes. Hermione se contenta de masser avec douceur le cou de son compagnon, attendant que celui-ci se calme.

**oOo**

Pansy était habituée aux surprises. Les événements inattendus étaient un phénomène auquel elle était habituée. Et alors qu'elle pensait que plus rien ne pourrait la surprendre, Draco était arrivé avec Hermione Granger, et lui avait demandé de la cacher chez elle, en compagnie du Professeur Rogue. Pansy avait longuement observé son ami d'enfance, essayant de comprendre comment une telle situation avait pu se produire, essayant de réaliser les derniers événements.

Draco avait été tellement secret au cours du mois de Juillet qu'elle avait à peine eu de ses nouvelles. Blaise en était furieux ! Draco était resté évasif, il avait trouvé la lionne alors qu'il était dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais avant que Pansy n'ait pu le questionner, il avait disparu avec le directeur de Serpentard, lui laissant une Gryffondor blessée, et des potions et baumes de soin.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione Granger était dans la chambre d'amis attenante à la sienne. La Gryffondor était toujours inconsciente, et Pansy pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne se réveille pas ou alors qu'elle ait oublié les derniers événements. Pour préserver son état mental. Elle avait pu constater les nombreuses blessures et dans la même situation, la Serpentard aurait préféré oublier.

Blaise posa une main sur son épaule, la prenant par surprise. Le métis s'excusa d'un sourire, son regard se posant sur la Gryffondor. Elle s'était empressée de prévenir Blaise dès que Draco avait disparu. Depuis, elle était sans nouvelles. _Ils_ étaient sans nouvelles. Et cela commençait à les énerver prodigieusement.

Hermione semblait paisible dans son sommeil. Pansy avait appliqué les baumes et potions avec soin, massant avec délicatesse l'épaule brisée de la lionne. Certains hématomes commençaient à disparaître. Blaise se dirigea vers le lit de la patiente, se penchant au-dessus de la jeune fille, vérifiant sa respiration. Son ami avait pris cette habitude depuis le premier jour où Hermione était arrivée chez elle.

Pansy les fit sortir de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière eux. Blaise venait lui rendre visite presque tous les jours, ou, quand il se retrouvait dans l'impossibilité de se libérer de ses occupations, il lui envoyait un hibou, pour que Pansy ne s'inquiète pas, et aussi parce qu'il savait que la jeune fille vivrait mal son silence. Celui de Draco était déjà de trop.

Son amie était belle et fragile. Pansy supportait mal l'abandon principalement depuis le décès de sa mère, quand elle était encore âgée de neuf ans. Et Blaise en voulait énormément à Draco. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait, tout comme Pansy, que leur ami avait rejoint les rangs du Lord Noir, même s'il ne leur avait encore rien dit. C'était tellement évident. Lucius était un serviteur qui avait élevé Draco dans l'optique de servir un être plus puissant, quel qu'il soit.

**oOo**

**Royaume d'Avalon – 2010**

Layali laissa son regard se perdre sur l'horizon. Le jour commençait à décliner, faisant naître des reflets d'or sur les eaux d'Avalon seulement troublées par de légères vagues. Les percutions commencèrent à résonner, les conques se firent entendre : la cérémonie du repos éternel allait débuter. Les femmes mirent la fleur des dieux dans leurs cheveux, les hommes passèrent les leis à leurs cous.

En tenue traditionnelle de prêtresse, Layali fut bénie par la Grande Prêtresse, avant d'entrer dans l'eau, l'assemblée la suivant, formant ainsi le cercle du respect. La Grande Prêtresse se mit à chanter, suivie par les disciples après quelques secondes de silence. Layali ferma les yeux, signe de respect face à l'océan, avant de se mettre à danser.

Les mouvements étaient fluides, l'eau commençant à s'illuminer en petites sphères à l'intérieur du cercle. La jeune femme dansait toujours, l'eau commençant à l'élever dans les airs. La mélodie des sphères accompagnées par les chants faisaient naître une belle symphonie à la mémoire du défunt. Abelforth Dumbledore avait guidé Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger-Malfoy, au sacrifice de sa vie.

Les mouvements de Layali finirent par ralentir, et, au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme cessa de bouger. La prêtresse offrit les derniers sacrements, les disciples déposant leurs ornements floraux sur l'eau. La cérémonie se termina sur une prière dans la langue de l'Ancien Culte Magique.

Blaise avait observé la scène avec respect. Il avait déjà assisté à plusieurs cérémonies du repos éternel et participé à quelques-unes, quand les morts étaient des êtres chers. Il trouvait cette cérémonie belle et magique. Elle laissait un sentiment d'espoir, et non de douleur insurmontable.

Layali sortit de l'eau, saluant les disciples et la foule, avant de se diriger vers Blaise avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Le sorcier lui rendit son sourire, heureux de la voir. Layali était une belle femme. Grande, brune, des yeux bleus turquoises perçants. Son éducation de prêtresse avait fait d'elle une femme douce, écoutée et vénérée. Elle était aussi inaccessible que puissante à Avalon.

- Layali, salua Blaise. C'était un bel hommage.

- La famille Dumbledore était respectée et connue, même à Avalon, répondit Layali. Nous lui devions cette cérémonie, tout comme chaque être vivant ici.

Blaise aimait Avalon. Ce monde était beau, serein et pleins de mystère. Même après huit années, il s'émerveillait encore du paysage. Les montagnes peuplées de forêts, des versants de neiges scintillantes, des plages d'un sable blanc… Blaise le savait, si Morgana le permettait, il vivrait ses derniers jours au sein de ces terres.

- Que me vaut ta visite Blaise ? demanda Layali.

- Une découverte inquiétante, soupira le métis. Il faut réunir le conseil.

**oOo**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, tentant de stabiliser sa vision. Sa tête la faisait affreusement souffrir, et la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à voir clair. La vision trouble et des larmes plein les yeux, Hermione essaya de rassembler des bribes de souvenirs qui tentaient de s'échapper de son esprit. Elle se souvenait d'être partie sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Harry, la famille Weasley et les autres Hermione et Draco. Le couple n'était pas resté avec eux, elle les avait vus s'éloigner sur le Chemin. Elle avait joué avec un boursoufflet dans la boutique des jumeaux mais après cela c'était le trou noir, elle ne se souvenait plus de quoi que ce soit.

Se redressant légèrement, Hermione étouffa une exclamation de douleur en sentant une vive douleur lui saisir l'épaule. Réussissant à mieux observer la pièce où elle se trouvait, l'adolescente constata avec effroi qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre qui lui était totalement inconnue. Aucune chambre n'était semblable Square Grimmaurd, et ce n'était définitivement pas sa chambre d'enfant chez ses parents.

Portant une main à son front, Hermione sentit un fin tissu enserrer son crâne. Repoussant les draps, Hermione tenta de se lever avant d'être prise de nausées. Bouger était un véritable calvaire. Inspirant profondément pour calmer ses nausées, Hermione posa les pieds au sol, cherchant du regard un quelconque objet pouvant lui offrir un semblant de défense.

Elle pouvait entendre des échos de cris venant de la pièce d'à-côté. Était-elle retenue prisonnière ? Se rattrapant au montant du lit, Hermione mit plusieurs minutes pour atteindre la commode, avant de s'emparer d'un vase en verre pour se défendre. La main sur la poignée de la porte, la jeune fille ferma les yeux sous la douleur lancinante de son corps, avant d'entrouvrir la porte.

Blaise n'était pas une personne vindicative. Il accordait de l'importance à peu de choses : son amitié avec Draco était quelque chose auquel il tenait énormément. Pansy et le blond étaient les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Mais, par Merlin, ce que Draco pouvait l'exaspérer quand il arborait cette attitude ! Pansy ne disait toujours rien et Draco se contentait de le fixer en silence, visiblement peu décidé à leur parler. Il était temps que cela cesse. Il ne voulait plus de secrets entre eux, qu'importent les conséquences.

Si Blaise était amené à commettre un acte répréhensible, comme un meurtre, c'était Draco qu'il appellerait pour cacher le corps tandis que Pansy les couvriraient pour ne pas qu'ils aient d'ennuis. Ils étaient un trio depuis si longtemps qu'il lui était impossible d'envisager que Draco quitte leur famille.

- Ce mutisme va durer encore longtemps ? finit par demander Draco, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Peut-être aussi longtemps que le tien, répondit Blaise.

- Il a raison Draco, tu nous dois des explications, enchaîna Pansy.

Hermione pouvait apercevoir les trois Serpentards. Pansy Parkinson était assise face à elle, sur un canapé, visiblement, Blaise Zabini était à ses côtés, Draco leur faisait face, et Hermione put constater que le blond était en proie à une véritable tension.

- Plus de secrets, asséna Blaise.

- Les secrets sont là pour une bonne raison, répliqua Draco. Les secrets protègent les gens, les gardent en sécurité.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ta protection, Draco ! Penses-tu que nous sommes si ignorants que cela, moi et Pansy ? enchaîna Blaise, acerbe.

Draco garda le silence et Hermione pu voir les muscles de son dos se tendre sous la chemise que portait le blond. Une chemise serrée qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la morphologie du blond, ni la tension qui l'habitait, c'était indéniable. Derrière son air arrogant, Hermione pouvait voir à quel point le Serpentard vivait mal la confrontation actuelle.

- Hermione Granger, commença Blaise, faisant sursauter l'adolescente. Hermione Granger est une Née-moldue, petite-amie officielle de Harry Potter et accessoirement une personne que tu n'es pas censé apprécier.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'appréciais Granger, répliqua Draco, horrifié, sous le regard sceptique de Pansy.

- Pourquoi parles-tu ? cria soudainement Blaise, d'une voix plus forte. Pourquoi vois-je tes lèvres bouger ? Tu ne voulais pas parler, alors c'est notre tour ! Tu ferais bien de te taire Draco !

Pansy acquiesça avant que Blaise ne poursuive :

- Un mois sans nouvelles ! A se demander si tu étais encore vivant ! Et voilà qu'un beau jour, tu refais surface avec Hermione Granger blessée dans tes bras. Mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi !

- Je peux parler maintenant ? demanda Draco, en toute mauvaise foi.

Pansy lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever, Blaise faisant de même, forçant Hermione à se cacher derrière la porte de la chambre.

- J'ai accueilli Granger sous mon toit pour toi, Draco, et uniquement pour toi. Tu peux t'entêter avec tes secrets mais ne crois pas qu'avec Blaise, nous allons rester sans rien faire, annonça Pansy

- Je vous interdits de les rejoindre !

- Tu nous interdis rien du tout Draco ! répliqua Pansy.

- Sy'... Je vous en conjure, ne faites pas cela. Pas vous, s'il-vous-plaît, pas vous, souffla Draco.

**oOo**

Hermione n'entendait plus aucun son en provenance du salon. Les Serpentards étaient-ils partis ? Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle avait été blessée, et vraisemblablement sauvée par Draco Malfoy. A moins qu'il ne soit responsable de ses blessures et qu'il l'ait caché chez Pansy Parkinson, en attendant de trouver une solution.

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Cela faisait presque six ans qu'elle connaissait Draco, et le blond n'avait jamais été sympathique avec elle, c'était même tout le contraire. Il n'avait que du mépris pour elle, et, face à cela, la possibilité qu'il ait pu s'en prendre physiquement à elle était plausible, mais maintenant elle doutait. Des doutes, qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu si elle n'avait pas rencontré une autre version d'elle-même mariée à Draco. Du peu qu'elle avait vu, ils étaient un couple uni, et étaient protecteurs l'un envers l'autre. Hermione se souvenait encore parfaitement de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait perçue dans les yeux du blond quand ils étaient arrivés, alors que Mia était blessée.

Ouvrant le plus doucement possible la porte, l'adolescente constata que Draco était maintenant assis sur le canapé et visiblement plongé dans ses pensées, le visage caché dans ses mains, Hermione pouvait l'entendre parler tout bas. La jeune fille ne savait plus si elle devait avoir peur ou confiance. Elle n'aimait pas ressentir ce conflit intérieur.

- Tu comptes m'assommer avec ce vase, Granger ? demanda soudainement Draco, la faisant sursauter.

Hermione garda le silence sous l'œil attentif de Draco. L'adolescente n'était toujours pas rétablie mais semblait en meilleur état que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Certains hématomes commençaient déjà à disparaître, ce qui était bon signe. Elle semblait plus mince aussi, mais Draco mit cela sur le compte de son coma magique.

- Que s'est-il passé ? finit par demander Hermione.

- Assieds-toi avant, Granger, tu as l'air sur le point de t'effondrer et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te porter une nouvelle fois.

La jeune fille finit par abdiquer s'installant à son tour sur le canapé, aux côtés du Serpentard. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en dehors de Poudlard, débarrassé de son uniforme. Il avait toujours cette même allure, un certain charisme se dégageant de sa personne. Il semblait plus mature aussi, le regard plus serein, et, sans le rictus de mépris sur ses lèvres, il avait l'air plus réfléchi et moins antipathique. Hermione secoua la tête, s'arrachant à la contemplation du blond pour ancrer son regard au sien.

- De quoi te souviens-tu ? demanda Draco

- D'avoir quitté la boutique des jumeaux sur le Chemin, répondit instantanément Hermione, surprise de ce nouveau souvenir.

- Pour me suivre dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et grâce à ta stupidité, tu t'es retrouvée entre les mains de Mangemorts, annonça Draco d'une voix dure.

- Entre les tiennes, tu veux dire ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer, sous le regard noir de Draco.

- J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser à ton sort, finit par répondre Draco en se levant, prêt à partir.

- Attends ! s'écria Hermione en se levant à son tour, avant d'être prise de vertige la forçant à se rasseoir. Merci... Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

Draco se retourna brusquement, effaçant la distance entre eux, avant de saisir Hermione par les épaules, arrachant un cri de douleur à la lionne.

- Mon action ne restera pas sans conséquences pour toi, souffla Draco, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hermione. Tu ne représentes rien pour moi Granger, tu comprends ? Rien. Si ce n'est un moyen de parvenir à mes fins, susurra le blond, faisant se fermer les yeux d'Hermione.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici la suite. A vos avis, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**5**.

_**It's important to take the time to tell the people you love how much you love them while they can hear you.**_

_**Grey's Anatomy.**_

**Londres 2006**

**Février **

Allongée contre Draco, Hermione tentait de calmer sa respiration, ayant vaguement conscience qu'elle ne devait pas céder à la panique. La première fois qu'elle avait ressenti cette douleur oppressante dans la poitrine, elle l'avait mise sur le compte de la fatigue et du temps hivernal peu clément. La sensation de gêne avait été brève, et Hermione n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que cela, focalisant plutôt ses pensées sur les dossiers qui commençaient à s'entasser sur son bureau. C'était à peine si elle s'en souvenait, avant que la douleur ne revienne cette nuit, plus douloureuse que la dernière fois.

La douleur était telle qu'elle l'avait réveillée de son sommeil. Elle avait mal. L'air lui manquait, la forçant à se redresser brusquement, une main sur sa poitrine tandis que l'autre se posait sur son cou. La jeune femme suffoquait, et elle crut sa dernière heure arrivée, le poing logé dans sa poitrine se faisant plus oppressant.

- Mia ? murmura Draco, se redressant à son tour. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Hermione garda le silence, incapable de pouvoir prononcer la moindre parole. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. C'est alors qu'une inspiration douloureuse, mais bienfaitrice se fit entendre. L'air regagna rapidement ses poumons, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était toujours en vie. Ses larmes redoublèrent quand Draco passa une main réconfortante dans son dos, la recouchant à ses côtés. Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu se passer durant ces quelques minutes ou secondes, mais elle ne voulait pas revivre cette sensation de noyade qui s'était emparée d'elle.

Les tremblements incontrôlés de son corps s'apaisèrent après un certain temps, Draco la tenant fermement dans ses bras, une main caressant ses cheveux. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait fini par se rendormir, épuisée par la crise traumatisante qu'elle venait de vivre.

Le matin était arrivé bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, et s'extirper du cocon de chaleur produit par la couette et Draco fut difficile. Hermione pouvait déjà sentir une migraine pointer le bout de son nez, sûrement en rapport avec ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit.

S'enveloppant dans son peignoir, la jeune femme partit se préparer rapidement avant de regagner la cuisine. Ce n'était rien, décida-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut préparé le goûter d'Ella. Elle avait cédé à la panique parce qu'elle redoutait son entretien d'aujourd'hui. C'était tout. La fatigue des dernières semaines l'avait affaibli, elle avait paniqué, cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde.

Draco vint l'embrasser sur les lèvres, interrompant le fil de ses pensées, Ella encore endormie dans ses bras, sa peluche dragon contre elle. Enfilant rapidement bonnet, manteau et écharpe, Hermione embrassa Draco et Ella, rappelant à son époux de prendre le gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait préparé la veille pour le goûter collectif de l'après-midi.

Son mug thermos en main, Hermione quitta la maison, convaincue que la prochaine nuit serait meilleure et que cet incident ne se reproduirait plus jamais... Avant de rouvrir la porte, sous le regard moqueur de Draco, qui l'attendait dans le hall, son trousseau de clefs se balançant négligemment à un doigt. Hermione s'en empara, ayant la fâcheuse tendance à toujours les oublier, avant de quitter définitivement la maison.

**oOo**

Hermione quitta l'enceinte d'Azkaban, la porte en fer forgé se refermant derrière elle. Rendre visite à des prisonniers dans la prison sorcière était quelque chose qui la mettait toujours mal à l'aise, mais malgré tout, elle s'estimait heureuse d'avoir pu rester sur l'aile construite après la guerre, sur la terre ferme, et non sur le bâtiment lugubre de l'île perdue au milieu des eaux.

Resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou, Hermione se figea en constatant que Draco l'attendait, appuyé contre un arbre défraîchi. La jeune femme devait bien le reconnaître, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir, et, elle devait se l'avouer, elle aurait préférée s'entretenir du dossier de Lucius Malfoy dans son bureau au Ministère.

Draco vint à sa rencontre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, mais le regard vide de toute émotion. Lucius avait toujours été un sujet délicat entre eux.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, avoua Hermione, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

- Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler du cas de Lucius au Ministère. Tu sais que les ragots vont vite, là-bas.

Hermione acquiesça. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas, au Ministère, et, malheureusement pour elle, Draco en était souvent la cible. II était fréquent d'apprendre que leur couple battait de l'aile, simplement parce qu'ils ne s'adonnaient pas à de grandes démonstrations d'affection dans les couloirs. Draco était un homme privé, et Hermione n'avait jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention.

- Alors ?

- Lucius est un prisonnier exemplaire, il s'acquitte de ses tâches imposées sans montrer le moindre signe d'agacement. Il passe la majeure partie de son temps libre dans la cour à lire, et ne prend pas part aux différents groupes de rebelles.

- Il a toujours été très intelligent quand il souhaitait obtenir quelque chose.

Hermione garda le silence, préférant les faire transplaner dans le Londres moldu, guidant Draco jusqu'à un petit salon de thé. S'installant à une table, ils passèrent rapidement commande avant qu'Hermione rassemble ses pensées. Quand Lucius venait à s'interposer entre eux, elle devait se montrer vigilante avec ses mots.

- Lucius a purgé la moitié de sa peine, et avec un aussi bon dossier, le procureur n'aura d'autre choix que d'examiner sa demande, commença calmement Hermione. Et s'il s'avérait qu'il obtienne l'autorisation de terminer sa peine en liberté surveillée, tu ne pourrais pas y faire grand-chose.

- Je ne veux pas de lui dehors, et encore moins qu'il essaye de reprendre contact avec ma mère.

- Cette décision ne t'appartient pas Draco.

- Non, il semblerait qu'elle t'appartienne, ironisa durement le blond. Puisque tu es la substitute de ce cher procureur. Pourquoi le défends-tu, Hermione ? Lucius n'a jamais eu de respect pour toi ou ceux de ton espèce, il t'aurait tué s'il l'avait pu.

- Ceux de mon espèce ? s'offusqua la jeune femme. Je ne peux pas croire que tu viennes de dire ça !

- Je ne l'ai pas dit dans ce sens-là, Mia, soupira-t-il. Tu sais bien que pour moi, tu es aussi pure que n'importe quel sorcier.

- Pure… Tu sais quoi, Dray ? Quand il s'agit de Lucius, tu es incapable de raisonner convenablement. Peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu affrontes ton père, ne serait-ce que pour te libérer de cette rancœur ! asséna la jeune femme, avant de se saisir de ses affaires et de quitter le salon de thé.

**oOo**

Hermione jouait distraitement avec sa plume, incapable de se concentrer sur le dossier qu'elle examinait, et pour cause, c'était le dossier de son _cher_ beau-père. Lucius ne lui avait fait aucune remarque désobligeante durant leur entretien, principalement parce qu'il savait qu'elle détenait son avenir entre ses mains. Pourtant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir gênée et mal à l'aise face au regard froid et emplit de dégoût que Lucius Malfoy n'avait eu cesse de poser sur elle.

Le patriarche n'avait jamais pu admettre que son unique hériter fasse d'elle une Lady Malfoy. _E__lle_, la Sang de Bourbe impure. Narcissa avait été la plus ouverte d'esprit, avant de se retirer dans un de ses domaines près des Cornouailles, ne se manifestant que pour des occasions particulières, comme le traditionnel repas de Noël, l'anniversaire de Draco ou d'Ella.

Draco aimait sa mère, il lui vouait un respect et une admiration sans limites, et Hermione comprenait qu'il s'oppose à ce que son père retourne auprès d'elle. Mais ils étaient encore mariés, et s'il se retrouvait de nouveau en liberté, elle serait contrainte de l'héberger, à moins que Draco ne se porte garant comme tuteur. Hermione frissonna violemment, imaginant Lucius sous son propre toit.

Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'aimait pas ces situations où la moindre étincelle pouvait causer un effet positif comme négatif sur la relation qu'elle partageait avec Draco. Il était loin, le temps où elle se posait des questions plus futiles, tiraillée entre son attirance pour le blond et sa loyauté envers Harry. Et si Ron ne l'avait pas tant blessée en embrassant Lavande, aurait-elle été une Lady Malfoy presque dix années plus tard ?

Hermione sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce soir dans la tour d'astronomie où elle avait vu Draco avant Malfoy. C'était un souvenir qu'elle chérissait avec tendresse, parce qu'il avait marqué le changement du cours de sa vie, parce qu'elle avait commencé à entrapercevoir l'homme bon qu'était son mari.

Après avoir lâché les canaris furieux sur un Ron trop souriant, Hermione avait eu besoin de se retrouver seule. Harry n'avait pas cherché à la suivre, la laissant quitter la salle de classe vide, se contentant juste de lui serrer le bras avec affection. Elle avait vaguement eu conscience qu'elle brisait le couvre-feu, mais elle avait besoin de retrouver la paix. Ses pas l'avaient menée au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, où une personne était déjà présente, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, Hermione l'avait immédiatement reconnue et au lieu de se détourner, elle s'était approchée, se faisant la réflexion que se disputer avec Malfoy était aussi un moyen, certes puéril, mais efficace pour regagner la paix.

Le Serpentard s'était légèrement détourné en entendant ses pas, posant un regard interrogatif sur elle durant quelques secondes, avant de l'ignorer. Hermione s'était figée de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction. Le silence de Malfoy était pire que ses insultes, et cela l'avait fait frissonner.

Elle avait bien conscience que briser le silence régnant pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Après tout le vert et argent semblait lui aussi vouloir rester seul. Hermione n'avait finalement rien dit, se contentant de s'asseoir sur les marches menant au dôme, faisant abstraction de la présence du blond.

Puis elle avait eu envie de faire de la magie, par simple plaisir, parce qu'elle aimait vraiment cela, parce que même après ces six dernières années, elle trouvait la magie toujours aussi belle qu'au premier jour. Elle avait eu envie d'essayer les sorts informulés, pour s'entraîner, pour ne plus penser à rien, et, perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu que Draco s'était retourné pour l'observer.

Joignant ses mains, telle une prière, Hermione avait fermé les yeux, murmurant _Iasracha Cloigin Gorm_, avant d'ouvrir les mains, une flamme bleue s'élevant dans l'air, la faisant sourire de joie. C'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait un de ses sorts favoris sans baguette, et la jeune fille fut légèrement surprise de voir qu'elle ne ressentait aucune brûlure malgré la chaleur. Bougeant légèrement la main, Hermione transforma la flamme en un papillon bleu luisant, celui-ci s'envolant près de Malfoy, la faisant sursauter alors que la flamme-papillon se posait sur le doigt tendu du blond.

Malfoy la fixait en silence, appuyé contre la rambarde, le papillon volant autour de lui. Un sourire était venu fleurir sur ses lèvres, la prenant par surprise. Malfoy ne la fixait pas avec un rictus au coin des lèvres, mais d'un vrai sourire, étirant légèrement le coin de ses lèvres. Puis la flamme disparut, Hermione étant trop ébranlée pour maintenir le sort. Draco l'avait finalement dépassée, avant de quitter la tour d'astronomie, la laissant définitivement seule.

Aujourd'hui encore quand elle lançait ce sort, ses pensées se tournaient vers Draco et vers cette soirée.

- Hermione ! cria soudainement Darren, la sortant définitivement de ses pensées. Hermione, viens vite voir ! la pressa-t-il encore une fois, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

- Que dois-je voir Darren ?

- L'incident près d'un de nos points de transplanage, répondit précipitamment l'avocat. Les Aurors et les plus hauts gradés de la brigade de police magique ont été appelés. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé. C'est dans le bulletin d'alerte, la télévision s'est allumée d'elle-même.

Hermione s'écarta rapidement de son bureau, rejoignant la salle de repos destinés aux magistrats du Magenmagot, son regard se posant sur l'écran. C'était un carnage. Une dizaine de corps étaient étalés sur le sol, éviscérés, certaines parties dévorées ou en lambeaux.

Resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, Hermione sentit une angoisse l'envahir face aux images qui défilaient. Le point de transplanage se trouvait non loin de Hyde Park, permettant aux sorciers de pouvoir se déplacer plus librement dans le Londres moldu.

- Est-ce... Est-ce qu'on a une idée de la cause ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

- Non, murmura Darren.

Le silence dans la salle était intenable, forçant Hermione à quitter la pièce sous le regard de Darren. Elle avait connu et participé à la guerre, mais pourtant, même au temps de Voldemort, elle n'avait vu pareil spectacle, bien que il fut réputé pour sa cruauté.

**oOo**

Une main douce, accompagnée d'une odeur fraîche d'amande, tira Hermione de son sommeil, son regard rencontrant celui de Draco. Le blond se pencha légèrement, prenant Ella dans ses bras, la faisant se redresser. La petite fille calée contre son épaule, Draco quitta leur chambre, Hermione sur les talons.

- Elle sera mieux dans son lit, murmura le blond.

Après les événements de l'après-midi, elle n'avait eu cesse de tourner en rond dans son bureau, avant de s'éclipser rapidement quand il fut l'heure d'aller récupérer Ella à l'école.

Contrairement à son habitude, la jeune femme ne s'était pas attardée à la sortie d'école, peu désireuse d'entretenir une conversation avec un autre parent d'élève. Les images, défilant dans la télévision, hantaient encore son esprit, le monde moldu devenant soudainement une menace pour sa famille. Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : regagner sa maison où toutes les protections et sorts magique assureraient la sécurité d'Ella.

Elle avait fait de son mieux pour paraître calme et souriante, pourtant, elle n'avait eu cesse d'avoir une boule au ventre, tout le temps où elle avait aidé sa fille à faire ses devoirs. Elle pensait à Draco, en danger sur la scène du crime, elle pensait à ces morts inexpliquées, elle en était même venue à repenser à l'année de quête durant le règne de Voldemort.

Après le repas, elle était montée se mettre au lit pour lire, Ella à ses côtés, préférant l'avoir près d'elle. Une caresse sur la joue la tira de ses pensées moroses, Draco la forçant à rejoindre leur chambre.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien Mia, tu sais que rien ne peut lui arriver dans cette maison, la rassura Draco.

Hermione acquiesça, sachant que son époux avait raison. Ils étaient en sécurité dans leur maison. Elle ne devait pas laisser la peur l'envahir.

Se glissant rapidement sous la couette, Hermione alla se blottir contre Draco, les cheveux encore humides du blond la faisant frissonner. Draco tremblait dans ses bras, la faisant resserrer son étreinte. Elle était bouleversée avec de simples images, alors que Draco était allé sur le lieu du drame avec Harry, parce que les Aurors faisaient toujours appel à leur équipe quand ils avaient besoin du soutien de la brigade de police magique, parce qu'ils étaient les meilleurs et les plus hauts gradés. Lui avait vu les corps réduits en de simples lambeaux de chair.

- C'était l'odeur, le plus insoutenable, finit par avouer Draco. L'odeur âcre et rouillée du sang.

Hermione garda le silence, forçant Draco à reposer contre sa poitrine, sa main allant calmement masser le dos de son époux. Ils étaient en sécurité dans leur maison. Elle devait le garder à l'esprit.

**oOo**

Les grilles d'Azkaban s'ouvrirent sur Harry et Draco. Les gardiens les fixaient avec fascination et inquiétude, tandis qu'ils traversaient rapidement le passage menant au cœur du bâtiment. Les quelques prisonniers présents dans la cour les observaient avec méfiance, certains se rapprochant de la fine clôture en barbelés.

Le duo avançait au même rythme, imperturbable, totalement hermétique à l'atmosphère les entourant, pénétrant dans l'aile principale de la prison, le directeur les attendant avec nervosité.

- Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, les salua le directeur. Bienvenue à la prison d'Azkaban. Durant votre visite, nous avons fait en sorte que les prisonniers les plus dangereux soient confinés dans le bâtiment sur l'île. Je vous demanderais de déposer vos insignes et baguettes durant le laps de temps où vous vous trouverez dans nos murs.

Les inspecteurs acquiescèrent, déposant leurs effets personnels avant de signer le registre de visite de la prison.

- Le prisonnier vous attend dans une salle d'interrogatoire, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir, il est enchaîné à sa chaise, et un garde restera dans la pièce durant l'entretien.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, directeur, déclara Harry. Nous voulons limiter les fuites concernant les questions posées au prisonnier.

- Je peux vous assurer, Mr Potter, qu'aucun gardien ne divulguera les informations transmises.

- Certes. Seulement, mon collègue sera seul dans la pièce pendant que j'observerais l'interrogatoire derrière la vitre sans teint. Et de toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Mais, Mr Potter, objecta le directeur. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, les règles de la prison sont très strictes, et malgré votre statut, je ne peux tolérer une telle chose.

Draco cessa de marcher, les deux hommes en faisant de même, tandis que le blond se tournait vers le directeur, son regard incendiant le bureaucrate.

- Il sera fait selon vos désirs, balbutia l'homme après quelques secondes de silence. Le prisonnier se trouve dans cette salle, je vais informer le gardien qu'il peut attendre dans le couloir.

Le directeur disparut rapidement, Harry offrant un regard amusé à Draco.

- Tu étais obligé de lui faire ton regard de psychopathe ? plaisanta Harry.

Draco garda le silence, n'ayant aucunement envie de se lancer dans une joute verbale avec lui. Le gardien quitta enfin la salle, permettant ainsi à Draco de pénétrer dans la pièce, tandis qu'Harry allait s'installer dans la pièce d'observation.

Tel que le directeur l'avait dit, Lucius Malfoy se retrouvait enchaîné à sa chaise, sa combinaison grisâtre jurant affreusement avec ses cheveux blonds parsemé de gris. Lucius ne semblait pas surpris de voir Draco. Ou alors, il le dissimulait bien. Le blond ne le salua même pas en s'installant face à lui.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire sur les divers attentats survenus ces deux dernières semaines ?

- Rien de plus que ce qui est divulgué dans les bulletins d'alertes, répondit Lucius, la chaîne à son poignet se cognant légèrement à la chaise, sous le regard de Draco.

- Et les prisonniers ? L'un d'entre vous pourrait-il être mêlé à cela ?

- Pour les autres, je l'ignore, mais en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien à voir dans cette affaire.

- Très bien, répondit Draco, se levant de sa chaise sans un regard.

- Attends, Draco ! l'interpella Lucius le forçant à se retourner. Peut-être que je peux t'aider, parle-moi des blessures.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le plus jeune, intéressé mais méfiant.

- Les bulletins parlent d'un animal. Est-ce vrai ? s'enquit Lucius avec soulagement, en voyant son fils reprendre place.

- Nous envisageons toutes les possibilités. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Si vous ne trouvez pas d'éléments dans les livres actuels, peut-être devriez-vous vous tourner vers l'ancienne religion, suggéra Lucius.

- Les Mangemorts ? murmura froidement Draco.

- Non, fils, l'ancien culte magique. Si la magie de maintenant ne peut t'aider, l'histoire le pourra peut-être.

Draco garda le silence, le père et le fils s'observant en chiens de faïence, avant que le blond n'acquiesce en se levant, prêt à sortir de la salle.

- Me détestes-tu tant que je ne mérite que de l'ignorance et du silence ? finit par demander Lucius d'une voix rauque.

Draco n'était venu lui rendre visite qu'une seule et unique fois, lors de son incarcération, pour l'informer que Narcissa était en sécurité et qu'il s'apprêtait à faire de la née-moldue Granger une lady Malfoy. Lucius avait su par le biais d'autres prisonniers, qu'il était grand-père d'une petite fille : Ella Malfoy. La presse parlait souvent du couple Malfoy, mais Lucius ne portait peu d'intérêt aux écrits. Il savait à quel point la presse pouvait être mauvaise. Il conservait les articles parce qu'ils étaient la seule preuve qu'il possédait encore une famille.

- Je ne vous déteste pas, père, finit par murmurer Draco, avant de quitter la salle d'interrogatoire.

Harry garda le silence durant la traversé de la prison, son regard ne quittant pas Draco, son collègue marchant quelques pas devant lui. C'était Draco qui avait suggéré d'aller interroger Lucius, quand une dispute avait éclaté entre certains Aurors et leur équipe, les chasseurs de mages noirs signifiant clairement que les Mangemorts, repentis ou enfermés, pouvaient être la cause de ces morts brutales. Un climat de peur commençait à s'instaurer en Angleterre, les anciens préjugés refaisant surface.

Harry dormait mal, sans cesse réveillé par des cauchemars, la plupart lui faisant revivre les différentes scènes de crimes de ces dernières semaines, d'autres lui montrant la mort de Sirius, et certains mettant en scène Voldemort.

Il était frustré de ne pas trouver de coupable, en colère contre ses collègues Aurors prêt à accuser Draco de pratiquer la magie noire, en colère contre Ginny qui ne cessait de lui reprocher de passer trop de temps au travail à jouer les héros, en colère contre lui-même parce qu'il se sentait inutile.

- Penses-tu que l'information délivrée par Lucius soit exploitable ? finit-il par demander, une fois à l'extérieur de la prison.

- Il ne serait pas suffisamment fou pour me mentir, pas quand son avenir est en jeu. Il cherche à trouver son utilité.

- Alors il va sortir ? souffla Harry.

- Je vais rentrer, cela ne sert à rien qu'on passe encore une nuit à s'abîmer les yeux sur des vidéos et des livres qui ne nous servent à rien, coupa Draco. Va te reposer, Potter, tu en as aussi besoin.

Harry acquiesça. Draco transplana le laissant seul. Peut-être prendrait-il une potion de sommeil sans rêve avant de se mettre au lit cette nuit. Appuyant sa poitrine là où un poing le gênait depuis quelques jours, Harry transplana à son tour, ravi de retrouver sa maison.

**oOo**

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci aux nouveaux reviewers pour vos encouragements, ça me fait chaud au cœur vraiment !

Et à **Edwina** bien sûr et à nos emails, toujours plus long qu'un chapitre de cette fanfic pour discuter des idées, théories et avis ^^

Les anonymes comme toujours j'attends vos avis, promis je ne mors pas XD

Je vous conseille aussi d'aller écouter la chanson dont la citation est tirée _**EarlyRise, Narcissistic Cannibal**_ sur youtube, elle a tourné en boucle durant l'écriture de ce chapitre et elle vous donnera le ton général de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !

* * *

**6.**

_**Sometimes I hate the life I made. Everything's wrong every time.**_

_**EarlyRise, Narcissistic Cannibal (Korn cover)**_

Draco pouvait entendre les cris et les supplications, l'air se chargeant progressivement de sang, de pleurs et de transpiration. Il savait qu'aucune émotion ne filtrait sur son visage, et, pour une fois, il se fit la réflexion que l'éducation de Lucius avait au moins porté ses fruits pour quelque chose. C'était sa seule protection. Si les autres avaient décelé le moindre trouble, il était certain que le spectacle qui se jouait en ce moment aurait pu être pire. Il serait passé pour un faible, et cela n'aurait pas arrangé la situation de sa mère.

Un rire retentit sur sa droite, lui arrachant une grimace intérieure. Comment pouvait-on prendre autant de plaisir à torturer et tuer autrui ? La flaque de sang, sur le carrelage blanc, était aussi rouge carmin que le sien. Depuis l'enfance, on lui prônait la valeur du sang et des rangs, mais au final, à cet instant, il pouvait le voir, ce sang : identique au sien. C'était la seconde fois qu'une telle pensée le traversait. La dernière fois qu'il avait pu voir tant de cruauté, il avait ramené Granger chez son parrain.

Severus l'avait prévenu, il serait bizuté. Draco ne pouvait pas dire à quoi il s'était attendu, mais sûrement pas à cela. Pourquoi devait-il endurer ça ? Pourquoi avait-il hérité d'une destinée qui ne lui appartenait pas ?

- Allez gamin, viens t'amuser avec nous, on ne t'a pas emmené pour que tu regardes, s'exclama un des Mangemorts. Tu es un petit puceau encore, mais tu verras, on y prend vite goût, assura l'homme masqué, posant un bras en travers des épaules du blond.

Il n'avait pas eu le droit de porter un masque, il n'avait pas prouvé sa valeur encore. Le masque se gagnait. Cet homme avait-il seulement conscience qu'il devait tuer le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?

- Va voir dans le jardin, voir si des moldus ne se seraient pas cachés, ordonna l'homme en le poussant légèrement en avant.

Draco obtempéra. Il était déjà trop tard pour les parents et la sœur aînée. Il pouvait l'entendre hurler à l'étage. Elle suppliait, et Draco ne voulait pas savoir ce à quoi étaient prêts à s'adonner les plus fous d'entre eux.

Le silence et l'air frais du jardin lui apaisa momentanément l'esprit. Il n'avait que seize ans, par Merlin ! Il n'était pas un tueur. Jamais il ne tuerait pour le plaisir, il le savait parfaitement, il le ferait par nécessité. Pour sauver sa vie et celles des personnes qu'il aimait. Il était humain après tout, il possédait un cœur et une conscience, malgré ce que tous pouvaient penser.

Un craquement se fit entendre, le faisant réagir instantanément. Il y avait quelqu'un dans ce jardin. Descendant le plus doucement possible les marches du perron, Draco s'approcha d'un buisson pour découvrir un petit garçon, le visage baigné de larmes, caché dedans. Draco sentit sa respiration se couper brièvement, l'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Ses yeux verts le fixaient avec crainte, les tremblements de son corps prouvant à quel point, il était terrifié, et à juste titre, il venait de voir et entendre sa famille entière mourir.

- Alors gamin, t'as quelque chose ?! s'écria le Mangemort les faisant sursauter.

- Non rien, le jardin est vide, répondit Draco, son regard s'ancrant dans celui du garçon.

- Pourtant il y avait deux chambres d'enfants... Dommage, on aurait fait un carton plein, se désola le mangemort. Qu'est-ce que tu fais près de ce buisson ?

- Je me soulage, répondit le blond avec une pointe d'agacement feinte dans la voix.

Le rire du Mangemort lui confirma qu'il l'avait pris au sérieux, hurlant à ses collègues que leur jeune poulain était allé se soulager dans le jardin. D'autres rires se firent entendre, certains s'amusant à créer des jeux de mots.

- Crétin, murmura Draco, avant de tirer l'enfant à lui. Cours, ordonna-t-il. Allez, sauve-toi pendant que tu le peux, allez, le pressa-t-il, jetant des regards vers le perron.

L'enfant finit par réagir, courant vers la clôture en bois avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

**oOo**

Narcissa avait toujours été fière d'être une Lady Malfoy. Fière et majestueuse, elle parvenait toujours à s'attirer les confidences d'autrui, durant les après-midi thés ou couture. Son mari avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne faisait que parler chiffons avec les autres ladies de grandes familles, et Narcissa avait toujours maintenu l'illusion d'être une femme superficielle. L'apparence et l'illusion était un atout considérable.

Lucius ne savait pas qu'elle était allée quérir Severus, dans le but de protéger Draco. Il était impératif que son fils réussisse sa mission. Son époux ne voyait là qu'une preuve de confiance renouvelée envers leur famille, après l'échec du Ministère, mais Narcissa savait que c'était tout le contraire, et Draco aussi. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait elle-même proclamée Mangemorte, pour préserver Draco, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait difficilement confiance aux femmes, sauf à son excentrique de sœur.

Pourtant malgré son amour pour le Seigneur, Bellatrix l'avait accompagné chez Severus, en tentant de la dissuader, certes, mais leur entrevue était restée secrète, elles étaient sœurs et elles étaient des Black. Elles s'étaient toujours protégées l'une l'autre. Si Bellatrix avait été présente à cet instant, elle aurait tenté d'apaiser sa colère, mais elle disparaissait régulièrement et Narcissa ne voulait pas poser de questions pour ne pas mettre en danger Bella.

Ses talons claquaient sur les dalles du sol, sa longue robe effleurant à peine le sol, tant elle marchait rapidement. Les quelques Mangemorts de bas étage qu'elle croisait, la fixaient avec incrédulité, mais Narcissa ne leur accordait aucun regard. Elle savait qu'aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage, seule sa démarche pouvait révéler à quel point elle bouillait intérieurement.

Elle aimait profondément son époux. Du moins, à une certaine époque. Mais depuis ces trois dernières années, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de nourrir une profonde rancœur envers Lucius, notamment quand, dans un acte de total désespoir, il avait proposé que Draco rejoigne plus tôt que prévu les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en tribut de sa faute au Ministère de la Magie. Comment avait-il pu faire marquer son fils sans même l'en informer au préalable ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant, par Merlin !

Elle se souvenait encore des larmes de désespoir qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, quand, ce jour-là, elle s'était précipitée dans la chambre de son fils, le serrant avec force dans ses bras. Elle avait vu son bébé mourir sous ses yeux. Draco lui avait rendu son étreinte, attendant qu'elle se calme, avant de la détacher de lui. Narcissa avait pu constater sa pâleur et ses traits tirés. L'initiation était douloureuse. Avec précaution, elle avait relevé la manche de la chemise de son fils, dévoilant un tatouage aussi noir que le mal lui-même sur une peau blanche légèrement boursouflée. Elle s'était mordue les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

Draco l'avait rassuré, lui certifiant qu'il s'y était préparé depuis le soir où Potter était revenu du labyrinthe, hurlant que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour. Narcissa l'avait de nouveau pris dans ses bras, lui soufflant qu'ils pouvaient disparaître cette nuit. Draco l'avait grondé, lui affirmant que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, qu'ils deviendraient la cible des Mangemorts, et, que d'après les bruits de couloirs, ils réservaient un traitement encore pire aux déserteurs qu'aux moldus. _En les rejoignant Mère, je m'assure de votre protection,_ lui avait dit Draco avec douceur.

- Comment pouvez-vous fermer les yeux sur les derniers événements, Lucius ! tonna la Lady, d'une voix vibrante de colère, en pénétrant dans le bureau de son mari.

- Dois-je vous rappeler à qui vous vous adressez, Narcissa ? répliqua Lucius d'une voix menaçante.

- A un lâche ! cracha hargneusement Narcissa. Un homme qui préfère se cacher derrière son fils plutôt qu'affronter ses erreurs. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, Lucius ? demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

- J'ai fait ce qu'il devait être fait pour préserver notre honneur.

- Honneur ? s'offusqua Narcissa. Où se trouve l'honneur dans un massacre de sang-froid pour initier notre fils ? Où se trouve l'honneur d'un homme qui en vient à craindre sa propre ombre ?

- Ne te dresse pas contre moi Narcissa, la menaça Lucius, oubliant toute trace de vouvoiement.

- Tu n'es plus rien, Lucius, rien !

La main de Lucius se posa sur la gorge de la Lady, la serrant légèrement. Narcissa le défia du regard, se rapprochant légèrement, prouvant que, malgré ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, elle ne montrerait aucune peur à Lucius.

- Que vas-tu faire, Lucius ? Me tuer ? le défia la Lady. Tu peux toujours essayer.

- Assez ! s'exclama une voix depuis l'entrée, Draco les rejoignant rapidement. Cela suffit. Père, je vous prierais de relâcher Mère, ordonna poliment le blond, jetant un regard inquiet à sa mère.

**oOo**

Ron serra nerveusement sa main contre la barre en fer, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas sursauter au moindre bruit inconnu, ses yeux fixant le plan au-dessus de sa tête, angoissé à l'idée de louper sa descente. Les moldus autour de lui l'ignoraient, certains lisaient le journal, d'autres des livres, certains hochaient distraitement la tête, des fils leurs sortant des oreilles. Les moldus étaient étranges à ses yeux. Ron connaissait peu leur monde, si ce n'est les quelques inventions que son père ramenaient à la maison, mais la culture moldue dans laquelle avaient grandi Harry et Hermione lui restait totalement inconnue. Peut-être aurait dû-t-il prendre « Étude des Moldus » à l'école, il se serait moins senti inquiet.

Comprendre comment passer la barrière dans le métro avait été tout un concept pour lui. Certains usagers l'avaient bousculés, jurant contre la bêtise de la jeunesse actuelle, Ron se contentant d'observer le papier fin mais dur entrer dans un fin espace pour ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, l'accès s'ouvrant devant lui. Découvrir l'espèce de tube où s'amassait la population l'avait surpris, se déplacer sous terre avec autant de confort l'avait ravi, même si l'angoisse était toujours présente. Peut-être que les moldus avaient leur propre magie. Ron aurait certainement apprécié de découvrir ces nouveautés avec Hermione et Harry.

La voix féminine mais légèrement différente annonça le nom de son arrêt, et Ron se planta devant les portes, prêt à descendre dès l'ouverture. Son papier, presque froissé, dans sa main, Ron suivit les indications, son regard ne quittant pas le panneau sortie. Il ne voulait pas se perdre dans les longs couloirs. L'air frais de l'extérieur le fit frissonner, son regard émerveillé se posant sur Big Ben. Il avait vu de nombreuses photos du monument sans pour autant le voir en vrai, d'aussi près, il était majestueux et Ron ne put détacher son regard, découvrant le Londres moldu sous un nouveau jour, tel un touriste en vacances. La Tamise amenait une fraîcheur presque glaciale mais le roux n'en avait cure. Il était fier d'avoir réussi une telle escapade sans l'aide de personne, même s'il avait dû mentir à son entourage et à Harry. Ron était inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

- Ron !

La voix familière le fit sursauter, une silhouette se détachant de la foule remontant en contre sens, très vite. Hermione le prit dans ses bras, le serrant avec force contre elle, ne cessant de répéter son prénom telle une litanie.

- Mione, murmura affectueusement l'adolescent, détachant son amie de son torse, la tenant par les épaules.

- Je n'étais pas sûre que tu viendrais, avoua Hermione, les yeux humides.

- Ne sois pas stupide ! la gronda le roux. Imagine ma joie quand j'ai reçu ton parchemin

Hermione éclata de rire et de pleurs, serrant à nouveau son ami contre elle, avant de prendre un de ses bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait la suivre. Ron ne posa pas de question, heureux de retrouver Hermione après des semaines d'inquiétude. Et, bien qu'impatient de connaître l'histoire, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Harry, qui ignorait tout de cette entrevue. Il était presque reconnaissant que Dumbledore soit venu demander l'aide du brun pour convaincre un professeur de revenir à Poudlard.

Il était sincèrement inquiet pour son ami, Harry n'était plus le même. Silencieux, froid, Ron avait vu avec horreur l'étincelle d'insouciance mourir dans ses yeux. Le vert était devenu aussi terne que la couleur des Serpentards. Ron, avec effroi, avait compris qu'en perdant Hermione, il perdait aussi Harry. Il avait perdu ses deux amis, brutalement, à cause d'une stupide guerre. Hermione leur revenait mais l'adolescent pouvait voir quelques cicatrices, encore apparentes, sur le visage de son amie. Inconsciemment, sa prise se resserra sur la main d'Hermione posée sur son bras.

Arrivés à l'entrée d'un parc à proximité de Westminster, Hermione les guida vers un banc, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne, la jeune fille commençant à se tortiller d'anxiété, et Ron pu enfin vraiment l'observer. Les habits de son amie étaient différents, plus beaux, plus luxueux, la rendant légèrement intimidante.

**oOo**

Harry en voulait à Dumbledore. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ruminait sa rancœur, incapable de comprendre pourquoi un tel sorcier, aussi puissant, respecté et doué que le directeur, était incapable de retrouver une simple sorcière. Pourquoi dès qu'il évoquait l'idée de partir à la recherche d'Hermione, certains adultes détournaient la conversation ?

Il était furieux ! Contre Dumbledore, contre Sirius, contre Remus, et contre lui-même ! Le sort d'Hermione n'intéressait personne. Personne sauf lui et Ron et les versions futures. Mia lui avait certifié qu'Hermione était toujours vivante pourtant malgré ses nombreuses connaissances, elle n'arrivait pas à localiser la jeune Hermione. Il avait pu lire la frustration de l'échec sur le visage de la brune. Malfoy avait été plus réservé, arguant qu'Hermione était pleine de ressources et qu'il avait confiance en sa capacité à survivre. Cela l'avait rassuré, après tout, l'Hermione adulte était vivante.

- Je te remercie Harry, sourit Albus. Sans toi, Horace n'aurait pas consenti à revenir au château.

Harry garda le silence, sous le regard perçant d'Albus. L'adolescent savait que son directeur avait compris le ressentiment qu'il nourrissait. Celui qui se disait son mentor et son protecteur ne faisait rien pour l'aider. C'était toujours Harry qui devait se plier à la volonté du directeur. Il finissait toujours par faire ce qu'il attendait de lui, comme le parfait soldat qu'il était. Harry se mordit la langue pour empêcher un ricanement mesquin de s'élever. Malfoy n'avait pas eu tort en le traitant de toutou à Dumbledore.

Tout le monde l'utilisait, et personne ne se souciait de ce qu'il pouvait penser, ressentir ou même vouloir faire. Il n'y avait eu qu'Hermione et Ron pour le comprendre.

**oOo**

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il l'ait fait ? demanda Ron, la voix légèrement tremblante après le récit de son amie. Te sauver alors qu'il ne t'apprécie même pas ?

Hermione secoua la tête, incapable d'offrir une réponse sincère à Ron. Malfoy lui avait hurlé qu'elle payerait pour son sauvetage, mais il n'était pas revenu la voir. Pansy lui avait confié qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles, encore une fois, mais que la Gryffondor était libre de partir. Elle n'était ni son invitée, ni sa prisonnière. Elle l'avait hébergé et veillé à ce qu'elle se rétablisse. Draco ne lui avait laissé aucune consigne et elle n'avait, de toute manière, aucun ordre à recevoir du blond.

- Il m'a dit que c'était un moyen de parvenir à ses fins, et que je ne représentais rien pour lui, confia Hermione.

- Et bien, tous les deux, nous savons qu'il a partiellement tort, sourit Ron. Une version de toi est marié à ce type, alors je me dis qu'au fond, mais vraiment au fond, il ne doit pas être si con que ça.

Hermione éclata de rire, heureuse d'être aux côtés de Ron. Ses amis lui avaient manqué.

- Comment va Harry ? finit par demander Hermione, la question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait aperçu Ron.

Son ami poussa un long soupir, se passant la main dans les cheveux avec nervosité.

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione, souffla Ron. Quand tu as disparu, il était en colère, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Mesquin et blessant, surtout envers Mia, il la rendait responsable, surtout après la confession de Bellatrix Lestrange, frissonna l'adolescent sous le regard surpris d'Hermione.

- La confession de Bellatrix ?

- Ton autre toi est terrifiante, elle a une espèce de pouvoir, je ne sais pas, Harry m'a dit qu'elle avait touché Lestrange et qu'ensuite, elle était devenue son pantin, obéissant à ses moindres paroles. C'est flippant, si tu veux mon avis.

Hermione garda le silence, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas dit à Ron que, depuis son réveil, elle ne ressentait plus sa magie. Pansy lui avait rendu sa baguette et Hermione avait eu l'impression de toucher un vulgaire bout de bois, la chaleur si réconfortante de la communion de sa magie et de celle de sa baguette n'existait plus.

- Elle a dit pour ce qu'elle a gravé sur ta peau, avoua Ron, son regard se posant sur l'avant-bras de son amie. Après ça, il n'a plus été le même, il s'est renfermé, pire que l'année dernière quand Tu-Sais-Qui était dans sa tête toutes les nuits. Il a un regard si froid, qu'il a l'air mort.

- Il m'en veut alors, soupira Hermione avec tristesse.

- Il est paumé, contra Ron. Paumé et en colère.

Hermione serra affectueusement la main de Ron, comprenant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, en décidant de quitter Pansy. La Serpentarde l'aurait gardé sous son toit si elle le lui avait demandé. Elles n'étaient pas amies, elles ne s'appréciaient même pas, pourtant l'adolescente l'avait soignée, nourrie, habillée. Elle avait été un soutien, alors qu'Hermione s'était attendue à du mépris. Les Serpentards avaient de nombreuses facettes, elle commençait à le comprendre.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que j'intervienne, alors, sourit Hermione.

- Je crois, oui. Harry est peut-être mon meilleur ami, mais je n'allais sûrement pas l'embrasser pour lui redonner le sourire. C'est ton rôle ça !, rit Ron, donnant ainsi du courage à l'adolescente. T'as signé pour ça, ma vieille, t'es fichue, se moqua l'adolescent en se levant, Hermione le frappant gentiment sur le bras.

Quittant le parc, ils ne virent pas la lueur incandescente apparaissant dans celui-ci, une fissure se formant dans le ciel. Souriant, indifférents à ce qui les entourait, les adolescents regagnèrent rapidement le métro, des cris commençant à se faire entendre dans le parc.

**oOo**

Adossée contre la porte, Hermione observait Harry assis sur le bord de son lit, la tête entre les mains, serrant ses cheveux avec force. L'adolescente connaissait ce comportement. Harry devait souffrir d'une violente migraine. Veillant à ne pas faire de bruit, la jeune fille marcha doucement vers le brun. Une de ses mains passa affectueusement dans ses cheveux, le faisant sursauter au contact.

Relevant la tête précipitamment, Harry écarquilla les yeux, Hermione posant une main sur sa joue, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le Gryffondor était incapable de détacher son regard de sa petite-amie, l'observant tel un mirage, se demandant s'il était en train de rêver. Hermione ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de le fixer avec douceur, Harry prenant, enfin, conscience qu'Hermione était vraiment face à lui.

Les bras de l'adolescent s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de la brune, la rapprochant de lui, posant sa tête contre le ventre d'Hermione, sentant les larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues. Hermione le sentit trembler contre elle, comprenant qu'Harry s'autorisait à pleurer, lui montrant son désarroi.

Ron s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement, refermant silencieusement la porte de la chambre, ne souhaitant pas que quiconque vienne briser les retrouvailles de ses deux amis. Harry relâchait enfin la pression et Ron sentit un poids s'ôter de ses épaules. Hermione était la seule à pouvoir sauver Harry de lui-même. Elle avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur lui.

**oOo**

**TBC...**


End file.
